


Keep This Between Us

by emilyszuko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Oliver Queen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyszuko/pseuds/emilyszuko
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are secretly dating, but it's not what they both want. Unexpected appearances threaten to destroy everything they have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so here's another high school au because we all need them. Thank you to Daphne who came up with the premise for the fic (you can thank her on twitter @emilysmoakx)
> 
> This is a multi chap, though i currently have no idea HOW long it'll be. ENJOY.

Felicity’s trying very hard to concentrate on what Mr. Michaels is saying, she honestly is. He’s going on about how the protagonist in the book they’re currently reading is too blinded by his honor to ensure his longevity within the verse that the writer has created, or at least she thinks that’s what he’s saying. She can’t be sure because a certain someone refuses to stop distracting her from his position right behind her.

She shifts forward up within her seat, edging her body farther away from him. But he’s nothing short of persistent, also shifting forward in his seat to reach her, wrapping her hair hanging down from her ponytail around his fingers and tugging on it every once in a while. 

She looks around the room for what must be the hundredth time, hoping no one sees what’s going on. The majority of the other students surrounding her seem disinterested in what’s happening in the land of the living though, looking for the most part like they’ll fall asleep any minute now. She looks back at Mr. Michaels, his whole attention focused on the one sided discussion he’s having at the front of the class. For someone who never misses a detail when it comes to writing, he sure doesn’t know how to read a room.

She half wants Mr. Michaels to notice them so the trouble maker behind her can stop, but knows that if that happens, attention – the thing she wants the least – will surely be drawn to them.

Finally having had enough, Felicity subtly tilts her head down and to the side, whispering with barely hidden admonishment, “Oliver.”

Her tone is stern and filled with no nonsense, and it must be the reason why he finally stops and straightens in his seat. She thinks he’s come to his senses, that him playing with her hair is rather non-platonic and that it almost drew unwanted interest to them. But then she hears him whisper, “You’re no fun,” and she has to physically hold herself back from doing something she’ll regret - like tackling him to the ground.

She keeps her head straight so he won’t see the blush and growing smile on her face though.

Luckily enough, the bell rings a couple minutes later, startling the half-asleep students around them into full consciousness. Felicity rises from her seat quickly, ducking around everyone to get outside because she just _knows _Oliver will try something, like hugging her from behind, or kissing her, or even straight up getting down on one knee right in front her for everyone to see. He’s _that _over the top sometimes, especially when he isn’t getting things his way.____

____She marches down the hallway, happy to see that she outran him because he’s nowhere to be seen. She’s also just elated that the day is finally over. The elation is short lived though when she remembers she has a new student to tutor in a couple of minutes. It’s not that she doesn’t like tutoring, she does. In fact she loves it; loves helping people understand things and making things easier for them. The rush she gets when she has a breakthrough with someone and she can actually see the confusion clearing from their face? It’s amazing, she imagines, for both the person and herself._ _ _ _

____Today has been particularly long though, and she’d really love to just go home but knows she can’t and wouldn’t ever do that to someone she knows is waiting on her. Being left or forgotten isn’t a good feeling, which she definitely knows._ _ _ _

____So she heads to her locker first, her pace slowing because for one, she knows Oliver must be on his way to football practice now so there’s no need for her to hurry in an attempt to avoid him and also because she’s still rather early for the session._ _ _ _

____She briefly wonders what her student will be like, how they’re struggling and how she’ll be able to help them and interact with them. She isn’t worried about it because aside from her non-existent brain to mouth filter, she’s pretty sure she’s not that bad of a people person. But it doesn’t really matter because she knows for sure that she’s a damn good tutor, and that, after all, is what they come to her for. Her brain. Not anything else. Though, that obviously isn’t the case with Oliver anymore. She reaches her locker and her face heats up at the thought of him and the things they’ve been doing for a little more than 6 months now._ _ _ _

____“What’s with your face reddening like a cherry?”_ _ _ _

____Felicity jumps, and turns towards her friend, her hand flying to her chest to slow her racing heart. She hadn’t heard Iris approach her._ _ _ _

____“What’s with everyone acting like a ninja these days? My heart can’t take this.” Felicity says only half serious. Iris laughs at her, putting in her combination number to open up her locker beside Felicity’s, shuffling out a few of her stuff to place inside her bag. It’s a really cute bag. She’ll have to remember to ask her to borrow it sometime. Felicity opens her locker as well and removes the books she needs._ _ _ _

____Iris closes her locker before answering her teasingly, “It’s super fun to scare you Smoak. You should’ve seen your face. It’s even funnier than Barry said it’d be.”_ _ _ _

____Felicity groans, remembering how she and Barry had basically fought the other day about how easy it was to scare her. She’d denied it, though she supposes her argument wasn’t that strong considering he’d just scared the living daylights out of her, which was what had led to the disagreement. Whatever. She just had her guard down, is all._ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna murder your boyfriend. Sorry in advance by the way.”_ _ _ _

____Iris giggles, knowing she’s only joking. They start walking down to hallway, Iris towards the print room, which is where she works as the chief editor and president of the school’s newspaper alongside other students. It’s close to library so the silent agreement to walk together is made between them._ _ _ _

____“You didn’t answer my question though.” Iris says._ _ _ _

____Felicity scrunches up her face in confusion, not understanding what her best friend means, “What?”_ _ _ _

____Iris releases an exasperated sigh that Felicity does not appreciate one bit. She gives her a side eye, which Iris returns with an eye roll, which, yeah, she’s not even going to compete with that. No one can give an eye roll like Iris. It’s seriously impressive._ _ _ _

____“I’m talking about your face and why it was so red.” Iris says, slowing her pace a bit, apparently desperate to hear what it was._ _ _ _

____Felicity ducks her head shyly recalling what had her blushing earlier – or rather, who had her blushing earlier. But Iris can’t know about him so she shrugs and answers, “Nothing.”_ _ _ _

____“Really now?” Iris says, clearly not buying it. And, okay, she knows she’s been acting weird ever since she and Oliver started dating, secretly dating, that is. Her excuses to not hang out when she was spending time with Oliver were lacking in the creative department. Her disappearance acts at odd times during free periods to do ‘things’ with Oliver go unexplained. She also knows that she’s, well, happier. She knows she smiles and laughs more, so yeah she’s been acting a little weird and her actions not too long ago must add to Iris’ suspicions._ _ _ _

____But she can’t tell her best friend the reason and it kills her every time she has to deny her the truth but she reminds herself that it’s for the best._ _ _ _

____“Yes, really. I was just lost in my head. It _is _nothing.” Felicity says as earnestly as she can muster. She isn’t the best liar, she knows, but it’ll have to do.___ _ _ _

______Iris stops and eyes her curiously, like she’s a case she wants to solve and Felicity knows it’s the future journalistic investigator inside of her that’s searching her eyes. Whatever she finds there must cause her to drop it because she just continues walking, sighs then asks, “Do you want to come over later? Barry’s busy tonight with Cisco and I figured I’d spend tonight with my favorite Smoak.” Her face begins to shift, the hopefulness for some shared time together blossoming._ _ _ _ _ _

______Felicity lets out a relieved breath, so grateful for her for letting it go. But then she feels awful when she realizes that once again, she’ll have to tell her no. She’d already made plans with Oliver to hang out tonight, and now she’ll have to disappoint her best friend again. Having a secret boyfriend is hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, I can’t tonight.” Iris’ face drops and she can see the second her defensive walls go up, so she hurries to continue, “I have a big test coming up that I have to study for tonight plus I have a new student to tutor today and the first sessions always run long. I don’t want to leave you hanging. We can hang out tomorrow if you have time though?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They stop outside the door of the print room, and it’s Felicity’s turn to place a hopeful expression on her face. Iris looks contemplative at first, weighing her excuse and offer. She knows that at the end of the day she just wants to spend time with her best friend though because she smiles at her, a genuine one at that, then nods her head in agreement. They settle on the time and place and then Iris disappears behind the door and Felicity is on her way to the library._ _ _ _ _ _

______She hates lying to people about this but like she said, it’s for the best. People can’t know that the popular, billionaire and devastatingly handsome Oliver Queen is dating just ol’ regular Felicity Smoak. She knows her situation is incredibly cliché but at this point, what else can she do? If people know about them, her life will be publicized and she’ll be judged and scrutinized about everything that is her. And she just knows that she’ll always come out lacking, because at the end of the day, isn’t she? She knows she’s pretty, but also knows that Oliver’s been with prettier. She knows that she isn’t rich, that she’s so far from it. In fact, she’s going to MIT next fall on scholarship._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her inconsistencies aside, if people know she’s dating Oliver, she won’t be seen as Felicity Smoak, genius level IQ and I.T. extraordinaire (yeah she’s already gathered a reputation at high school, she is _that _good) she’ll be seen as Oliver Queen’s girlfriend, and nothing else and everything she has worked for and will work for will be sought for nothing. Cause Oliver can’t possibly be with someone smart enough to call him on his shit now can he? It sucks, but it’s the way that things are.___ _ _ _ _ _

________So to avoid all this, she keeps them a secret and Oliver’s been having a hard time lately keeping his mouth shut and his hands off her – in public anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She’s almost at the library door, passing by the janitor’s closet when the door opens and a hand comes out, grabbing on to her arm and pulling her inside. She barely gets a word out before lips are on hers and everything outside of her stratosphere slips away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She knows without seeing his face that this is Oliver, her body having become accustomed to his months ago. It isn’t even just physical though, because somehow, her soul identified that it was him before her mind did. Their connection is strong and undeniable, and she’s never felt this strongly attached to someone before. It’s addicting and electrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oliver wraps his arms around her, squeezing her as close to him as he can in the confined space of the janitor’s closet. A small light hangs above them, illuminating the room around them in a dull hue. Felicity barely notices though because her entire being focuses in on the boy holding her and kissing the daylight out of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She brings her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Their tongues meet and tangle with each other, eliciting a moan from Felicity, fireworks exploding within her stomach. Oliver breaks away, kissing down to her jaw, flicking his tongue over her skin until he reaches her neck. Felicity tilts her head back giving him free reign to devour her, but he doesn’t need to be told._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He stops his sucking greedily at her neck, bringing his hand around to trail slowly up her belly, leaving goose bumps in his wake. His hands stop right at the swell of her breast and he looks down at her, witnessing the display of pleasure of her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leans in once again, not to close to the distance between them in a kiss but to whisper, “Do you know how hard it was to sit behind you with the silky,” he inches his hands impossibly closer to her breasts but not touching it, “smooth…”, he leans in to kiss a short but blazing kiss on her lips, “skin of your neck on full display but not being able to do anything about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He finishes his sentence by giving her a searing kiss as soon as his hands are on her breast, stifling her moan as her brain fizzes out for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She runs her hand down his chest, drunk on the feel of his hard body. She’s about to lower the zipper of his jeans when Felicity’s phone buzzes, shattering the moment so quickly, it’s laughable. She takes a minuscule step away from him as he releases her and she checks her phone. It’s her alarm reminding her that she has a tutor session. Right now. Frack._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looks up at Oliver and can tell he already knows. He’s disappointed but he understands. He reaches for her face, placing a chaste kiss on her lips then breaks away whispering between them, “I’ll walk you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They look each other over; fixing anything that might be out of place, a routine they learned the hard way to perfect. Oliver opens the door, peaking through to make sure no one’s around then walks out, leaving her to walk out shortly after. He’s already at the library door when she reaches him and he smiles at her and opens the door for her, “Ladies first.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, thank you kind sir.” She giggles at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She says hello to the librarian in passing who subtly eyes Oliver and she knows she’s going to have to have a chat with Mrs. Baker because she looks at them all too knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oliver and Felicity make their way to the room that the session is being held at and she opens the door. Felicity’s eyes widen when she sees who’s on the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Felicity! Hey! Long time no see.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Cooper…”, she glances back at Oliver but she can’t read the look on his face. It’s closed off and unfriendly. Well, she might as well greet her new student properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey Coop, you moved to Star City?” Cooper reaches her and wraps his arms around her in a hug that’s maybe a little too friendly, but hey, she hasn’t seen the guy in 5 years. Least she can do is hug back. She returns the hug and then moves away. He gets the hint and steps back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, my folks moved here Saturday so here I am. I needed some help catching up to the syllabus considering we’re half way into the semester and I know you go here so I figured why not make use of that genius brain huh? It’ll be just like it was in middle school. Me and you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She hears a low growl from behind her and tilts her head back to Oliver, the question clear in her eyes. What the hell was that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Felicity, can you step outside for a moment to talk please?” Oliver asks, she contemplates saying no, because they’re already eating into the time allotted to the session and she doesn’t want to stay longer than she has to. She’s curious about his reaction to Cooper though so she nods her head and follows his lead outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t trust that guy,” is the first thing he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Felicity rolls her eyes, already tired of this conversation. “He barely said 5 sentences Oliver.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, but didn’t you see the way he was looking at you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She shakes her head because, no, she didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It doesn’t even matter,” he says, “Where do you even know this guy from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’re both from Vegas, okay? He’s just an old friend.” She sees the way his jaw is set and his eyes are flared angrily. She sighs, continuing, “I know you’re worked up about keeping this”, she motions between the both of them, lowering her voice, “a secret, but we’ll talk about it later okay? I promise. We’re still on for tonight right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They definitely need to talk so she can know what’s causing his recent behavior and what the hell was his reaction just now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes brighten and his jaw loosens, whatever causing him to act this way clearly forgotten for the moment. “Yeah, definitely. I’ll come pick you up after practice. Text me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With one last smile at her, he turns on his heels and leaves. Felicity turns around as well, facing the door, letting out a breath to steal herself, because as much as she was defending him just now, Felicity knows Cooper can be a bit… intense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She opens the door and steps in. “Okay, let’s begin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sees he’s settled in the seat across from hers across the table. She sits and begins pulling out her notes and equipment. When she looks up, Cooper’s still looking at the door, as if expecting someone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who was that guy?” he asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Felicity hesitates with what to say, considering telling him the truth because as much as she is against letting other people in on their secret, she just wants to know how it’d feel to tell one person, to let it off her chest for a while. She knows she can’t though, not only because it goes against all the reasons she’d listed in her head, but because she doesn’t trust Cooper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He’s just a friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from Oliver's POV. ENJOY
> 
> ps. thank you to the love of my life Sherall, for suggestion the song used in this chapter

“Good practice today.”

Oliver looks up from his trek off the football field to the locker room – after 2 long hours of practice – at the voice of his football coach, Mr. Nolan, religiously referred to as Coach Nolan. He’s as tough as they come, always pushing him and his teammates to do their very best and never settling for anything less. He makes sure to give credit and praise when it’s due but also never refuses to call you out when you’ve made shit plays. Oliver actually really respects him, but he’ll never say it out loud.

“Oh, uh... thanks Coach.” Oliver sputters out, used to the praise, but still decidedly bashful when it’s from someone he looks up to.

“You were aggressive out there today. No one could get you down. Keep that up and the rest of the season will practically play itself.” He steps away from him as they enter the locker room, heading to his office, Oliver supposes, and then he’s gone.

Oliver begins shedding himself of the sweaty, dirty Star City High football team practice uniform, throwing each piece into the unwashed laundry bin closest to him. The locker room is loud with chatter and laughter from his teammates but he ignores them because his mind is still on what Coach Nolan just said to him.

He’d played really aggressively today, that much is true, but not because he’s particularly invested in playing better, per say (though who is he look a gift horse in the mouth) but because of Felicity. Or rather the situation he’s in with Felicity coupled with the way that asswipe had looked at her earlier. Oliver had made his displeasure about keeping their relationship a secret known from the get go but had eventually went with it because it was what she wanted and because at the time he could somewhat see the sense in the reasons that she’d given.

Now though? He’s just so fucking tired of being the only person who knows she has his heart. He wants to be able to hold her and kiss her no matter who’s around. Wants to hang with her at lunch for everyone else to see, with his arm around her neck because he knows he’d be unable to keep his hands off her. He wants to properly introduce her to his close friends Tommy and Diggle and to his parents as his girlfriend. He wants her to get to know his little sister Thea because he just knows they’d be thick as thieves.

But he can’t do any of that. Instead he has to settle with hanging at her house during the week, has to be okay with meeting at the park with her on weekends for dates because ‘no one cares who you are at the park’. He has to satisfy with going on secret rendezvous when he’s feeling for the most part like he can’t hold it in any longer.

And lately he hasn’t been able to hide it, his displeasure growing and growing so much that he feels like he’s about to reach his breaking point. Seeing that douche bag today, Carter? Carl? Or was it Conner? Whatever, seeing that douche bag look at her the way he did had sparked something in Oliver that he’d never felt before. It had come from out of nowhere but was intense and almost instinctive. He figures though that’s just another thing that he has to get used to. He’s made peace with the fact that being with Felicity will always have him experiencing and feeling things that he’s never been aware that he could ever even feel.

Oliver looks up into his locker when he hears the faint buzz coming from his phone indicating that he has a notification. He retrieves it and sees there’s a message from Felicity saying that her tutor session is over and that she’s in the parking lot waiting for him. He hurriedly finishes undressing, gathering some fresh clothes to put on for when he’s had a quick shower.

10 minutes later, he’s entering the scanty parking lot, realizing from his short walk over that he’s a bit sorer than usual, probably because he was slamming his body into his teammates with a bit too much force. It’s likely that doing that wasn’t such a good way to relieve anger.

He spots her as soon as he reaches the section of the lot that he usually parks his car. Her blonde hair is down from its ponytail, flowing in long curly waves down and around her shoulder. Letting it out is something he knows she does when she’s decided that’s she’s mentally done for the day. 

Her head is still down in her phone as she leans against the hood of his car, but she looks up when she hears him approaching. Her lips turn up into a smile and her eyes brighten at the sight of him. And if his eyes have taken on the shapes of hearts, well, he can’t really be blamed because she’s just so damn gorgeous. The urge to kiss her and run his hands through her hair intensifies so he fastens his trek to do just that.

In a couple wide steps, he reaches her and cups her face; his intentions to bring his lips to hers clear. He sees the way her eyes widen and swivel from left to right, obviously trying to see if anyone else is around. But he knows there isn’t so he waits her out until she’s satisfied that they’re safe and alone. Once she is, she wraps her arms around him, bringing their bodies flush against each other. She inches her lips towards his and then they’re kissing.

It’s been what? 2 hours since they last tasted each other? But the way they’re kissing each other now is as if they haven’t done so in years. It’s desperate and almost primal but oh so fulfilling.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing her, the feelings she brings out in him something that leaves him breathless and wanting for more. His tongue meets hers and he feels her tighten her hold on him. His heart is racing, and his anger and displeasure about the whole thing melts away, because kissing her, right here, right now? It’s so worth it.

And at the end of the day that’s the reason he hasn’t gone against her wishes. Being with Felicity, even in secret, is a hundred times better than not being with her at all.

They finally pull apart, which he isn’t too happy about because he’d happily kiss her right here forever.

“Hi.” Felicity says, a soft smile blooming on her face.

“Hi.” He replies. She brings a hand up, fixing the collar of his shirt.

“We can’t make out in the parking lot Oliver.” She says with a giggle. He puts his lips against hers again, wiping the grin off her in a short, searing kiss.

“That’s literally what we were just doing, babe.” He says when they break apart.

She slaps him lightly on the chest, and he only faintly feels it, but he lets out a low “Ow” in mock hurt. She huffs out a breath before replying, “You know what I meant. Can we leave now? I’ve been ready to go home for a while now.”

He looks her carefully in the eye and can see how tired she is. And rightfully so if he’s being honest. She’s the hardest working person he knows. Between tutoring, working 5 shifts a week at the café and being the president of the I.T. and cyber security club, he knows she can get pretty stressed. Throw in being with him, which he also knows can sometimes be like having a full time job.

He softens his voice as he says, “Sure, let’s get you home.”

He tucks some loose hair behind her ears and brings his lips to hers one last time in a chaste kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the passenger’s side, opening the car door and ushering her in so she can get seated and buckled up. Once she’s done, he rounds the car to the driver’s seat and then they’re off.

Felicity’s voice fills the car as he drives, filling him in on the parts of her day that he hadn’t been a part of. He splits his attention between the road and her, listening intently to the sound of her voice because it might be his favorite sound, ever. When they’d just met as a result of being partnered up for a chemistry lab, he _might _have acted like he didn’t fully understand what was being asked so that he could listen to the echo of her voice as she explained it to him and also so she could spend more time with him. It’s also didn’t hurt that when he practically begged her to be his tutor, he’d get the opportunity to have her in his company and to drown in the melody of her voice as she tried to help him.__

__She’s in the middle of explaining what Mr. Michaels was ranting about today, because, let’s be honest, the only thing he was paying attention to in that class was her neck, he’d told her that himself, when the song that was playing softly on the car radio reaches her ears. He recognizes it immediately and lets out a loud groan which causes her to giggle excitedly, reaching forward to turn up the volume._ _

__“Felicity…” he sighs, exasperated._ _

__But she just ignores him, blurting out the chorus of the song right as he says her name, as if it was just waiting for her to join in._ _

__“Despacito, quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído…” her Spanish is, well, not very good, but she’s practically screaming the lyrics, knowing how much it annoys him. She’d turned in her seat towards him as they talked before, but now she’s also using her phone as a microphone as she ‘serenades’ him. The words don’t even come out right because she’s too busy laughing at the annoyed expression on his face._ _

__“Can you please stop?”, he asks, only half feigning annoyance at this point. And, yeah, he’s kind of annoyed, but he loves this side of her. Happy and carefree and not giving a shit that she’s making a fool of herself. They reach a red light and he pulls the car to a stop._ _

__“NEVER”, she says, spinning around in her seat to roll down her window. There’s an old man that looks about 50+ years old in the car beside them and before he knows what she’s doing, Felicity’s singing to the man directly across from her. The man looks frightened and confused as he rolls his window all the way up and turns his head straight, trying his best to act like she isn’t there._ _

__Oliver can’t help it when he burst out laughing as well, throwing his head back, both at the look on the man’s face when he first saw her, and the pout that spreads across Felicity’s lips as she turns back to him after seeing the man’s reaction._ _

__He knows she isn’t really disappointed, but he’d do anything to make her happy so he sighs then opens his mouth to join in on the last notes of the song._ _

__“Hasta provocar tus gritos,” he sings, butchering the pronunciation, but Felicity’s eyes light up and her mouth widens in a grin, before she unlocks her mouth and they both belt out, “Y que olvides tu apellido… Despacito”_ _

__As soon as the song closes out, they both start laughing heartily, Felicity letting out a few adorable snorts in between which just adds to his amusement. They’re so busy laughing that they don’t see that the light has turned green and the car before them driving off._ _

__They’re broken from their bubble when the car behind them starts honking angrily, and they both stop laughing instantly as Oliver quickly drives off._ _

__They’re serious for all of 5 seconds before laughter fills the car once again._ _

__***_ _

__Oliver pulls up to Felicity’s house and parks the car as she unbuckles her seat belt and then climbs out._ _

__She walks up the front door and halts her steps, raising her hands above her head and chanting, “Home, at last. Home. At. Last.”_ _

__He chuckles at her antics as he comes up behind her and grabs one of her outstretched hands, bending slightly to whisper in her ear, “Can you open the door please.”_ _

__Without turning back to him, she slips her hand out of his before reaching for her keys in her bag that’s draped across her front. “Well, since you asked so nicely.”_ _

__As soon as they’re inside, she kicks off her shoes and lets out a loud sigh, circling her neck to release some tension and tiredness, he supposes._ _

__“Okay, I get that you have a lot of stuff that you have to do, but why are you so tired today?”, Oliver asks. And it’s the truth. She’s been complaining about being tired the whole ride and he doesn’t know of her schedule changing or anything so he’s unsure as to why she’s extra worn-out right now. She sighs as they both head up the stairs to her bedroom, opening her door before turning to him with a sheepish smile on her face._ _

__“Okay, so don’t get mad.” She says, holding her hands out to calm him before he’s even heard what it is she did, which really isn’t helping her case._ _

__“You know, whenever you say ‘Don’t get mad’, that’s usually when I get mad.” He replies, closing her bedroom door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest, awaiting her response._ _

__She places her bag on her side table then reaches for his that’s still hanging on his shoulder, dragging it off him before placing it beside hers. She then proceeds to sit on her bed, pulling her legs under her before breathing out, finally answering, “You know how you fell asleep on the phone last night when you were talking to me?”_ _

__“Yeah…” he says, remembering how tired he’d felt after football practice and a whole evening hanging with Thea. She might be small, but he doesn’t call her Speedy for nothing. He hadn’t been talking to Felicity long before he’d dozed off. However, “I thought we both fell asleep…”_ _

__Her sheepish look returns and then she closes her eyes, her words flying out in a jumbled rush, “I stayed up all night watching Doctor Who reruns.” Her eyes stay close for a second before she peaks open one, gauging his reaction._ _

__He sighs, moving his arms back to his side before walking the small distance from her door to her bed. He stops right in front of her and she opens both eyes before tilting her head back to look up at him. His face had remained serious all this time but with her eyes searching his, a smile side ignites on his face and he cups her cheeks. She closes her eyes from a second, savoring the touch._ _

__“I’m not mad.” Oliver says tenderly. Her eyes fly open again, the quiet surprise shining in her eyes._ _

__“You’re not?”_ _

__“No, I’m not,” he answers chuckling lightly. “But you should probably go to sleep, catch up on those missed hours. We can talk another day.” He begins pulling away, loosening his hold on her face._ _

__She squeezes him arm to keep him in place, “No, I want to talk… just, lay with me for a while?”_ _

__And he can’t say no to that, so he gives her what she wants. She moves back on the bed until she’s laying then reaches out a hand to him. He takes it then climbs onto the bed before pulling her to his body. She tucks her head on his chest, her arm splayed across his stomach and a leg thrown over his. He moves his hand to her waist and gives it a soft squeeze before moving to mindlessly run his thumb over the exposed skin there._ _

__She takes in a deep breath before sighing in contentment and he thinks that she’s likely just going to sleep but after about a minute of silence her voice sounds, “What happened to you today when you met Cooper?”_ _

__Okay so, for one, the moron’s name is Cooper, and second, they’re apparently doing this now._ _

__He clears his throat before answer, “Well, I…,” he stops, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Like I said earlier, that mor- guy. That guy was looking at you in a way that was, well I didn’t like it.”_ _

__She shifts her head on his chest so she has a better view of him, “Okay, yeah I get that, but guys look at me like that, or any girl like that when they’re attracted to them. You can’t stop that. However, _I’m _not the one looking at him that way. That’s the only thing I can assure you of and the only thing that should matter.”___ _

____Oliver groans, because, yes technically he knows that. He knows that she can’t control the way people look at her or if other people are interested in her._ _ _ _

____It’s the second part that brushes on his insecurities. Something he’d always wondered was why she chose him. Things would be so much easier for her if she were with someone else. He knows it isn’t for any of the materialistic things that come with being with him because the fact that she’s keeping them a secret means she doesn’t get any of that. But she has to sneak around with him and he just doesn’t know why she goes through all that trouble._ _ _ _

____When he’d seen that guy today and seen that there was history between them, it’d just highlighted the fact that she could be with anyone else, and things wouldn’t be so complicated for her._ _ _ _

____But he cannot and likely will not change his reactions when he sees Cooper around her. That guy is bad news, he knows it, but he just doesn’t know how yet._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I know.” He lies, because he’d never been that good at expressing his feelings, especially when they feel like they’ll just be a burden to other people and he knows she has too much on her plate right now._ _ _ _

____She searches his eyes and he has a feeling that she caught it, but is deciding not to call him on it. And yeah, he does not deserve her, like at all. But he isn’t letting her go, not unless she asks him to._ _ _ _

____“Cooper doesn’t matter Oliver. He’s from my past and that’s where he’ll stay, yeah?” she looks him in the eye, daring him to believe otherwise. He nods his head, accepting her words. He still doesn’t like him though._ _ _ _

____“Okay, so, next question,” she says insists. “What’s with you not keeping your hands to yourself lately?”_ _ _ _

____At her words he squeezes her waist where his hand had settled, while moving the other to slide over her rib cage, dangerously close to the underside of her breast. “I’ve never been able to keep my hands to myself,” he says throatily._ _ _ _

____She shivers under his touch then bats his hand away before supplying, “You know that’s not what I meant, Mr. Horny Pants.” She giggles at the name she’s given him and in retaliation he curls his fingers in on her side and starts tickling her. Her laughter echoes against the walls of her room as she begs for mercy. But he doesn’t stop, shifting over her to pin her to the bed, telling her he won’t relent until she takes the name back but going in even harder when she refuses. It’s only when tears start slipping out of her eyes from the laughter does he stop._ _ _ _

____He settles back down, stifling his own laughter as he looks over back at her, trying to control herself. She slows her rapidly moving chest, doing her best to bring back the somber moment from before. Once she’s back to normal again, she looks over at him expectantly, having obviously not forgotten her unanswered question._ _ _ _

____He lets out a breath then tells her, “You know why.”_ _ _ _

____And she does, if the way she closes her eyes and tenses slightly is any indication. “You know we have to stay a secret Oliver.”_ _ _ _

____“Actually, I don’t.”_ _ _ _

____She shifts away from him and sits up angrily, “What do you mean you don’t know? We’ve been over this a hundred times.” And they have. They’ve gone over the reasons every time he’d brought it up and every time they did, she’d won and he’d relented and things hadn’t change. So he should know by now that by following the pattern of the past, things will still be the same after this too, but he’s nothing if not stubborn._ _ _ _

____“Aren’t you tired of hiding?” he asks, after having sat up too._ _ _ _

____She looks down, picking at a stray thread sticking out from her bed sheet. “Of course I am.”_ _ _ _

____“It surely doesn’t seem that way.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m just a better actor than you.” Her attempt at humor falls flat and he just feels miserable about this._ _ _ _

____She settles back against the pillow, attempting to pull him down to do the same. He lets her. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Felicity reaches for his face and lays her hand on his jaw, rubbing her thumb over his skin, “You know that if I could change the circumstances, I would in a heartbeat, but I can’t, so The Oliver Queen just can’t seen with plain ol’ Felicity Smoak.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re far from plain, you know that.” She ducks her head in a shy smile and his heart speeds up knowing the way he can still make her flush with just his words._ _ _ _

____She faces him again, “Yeah well, I do know that. But the students at Star City High don’t see it that way.”_ _ _ _

____He huffs out a frustrated breath, “Yeah, well fuck them and what they think.”_ _ _ _

____She smiles a soft smile at him before bringing her lips to his in a short kiss. “You know I’d love to not care what other people think, to disregard all of what would come out of being with you in a way that everyone can see means, but I just can’t not care. Especially when being with you publicly would make so many things harder for me.”_ _ _ _

____He looks down, feeling awful for yet again, making things so much harder and so much more complicated for her than it should be. She uses her hand on his cheek to turn his face back to her. “Hey, being with you, just Oliver, is the easiest thing I’ve ever done. It’s just everything else that makes it so hard.”_ _ _ _

____He looks her in the eyes and sees they are shining with that emotion that he’s been keeping himself from naming lately. He knows how he feels for her, but actually saying it will make it real and the situation they’re in will just be so much more difficult._ _ _ _

____“Being with just Felicity is the easiest thing in the world for me too,” He says. He lifts his hand to slip a few stray hairs behind her ear. Her eyes shut as she hums in satisfaction. He has a feeling that it’ll stay closed this time as he sees her burrowing further into her pillow, trying to find the perfect spot to sleep._ _ _ _

____He stays a few minutes longer, watching her sleep peacefully while running his thumb over brows and forehead, trying to soothe her. He gets up though when he’s sure she’s in deep sleep and fetches his bag then makes his leave. Her mother’s working from 3pm to midnight and usually he’d stay throughout that time but he decides she deserves some uninterrupted sleep._ _ _ _

____He’s at home later on in the night doing his homework (which is her doing) and they’ve been texting back and forth for a while when he asks her what she’s doing tomorrow after her shift at the café. She tells him she’s hanging with Iris and that means no time for him, which is a bummer, but a new friend of his had invited him to his house so that they could hang so he figures that should take not having her around off his mind for a while._ _ _ _

____While he’s lying in bed after having told her goodnight and making sure she’s actually going to bed this time, his mind runs back to their conversation earlier. Like he had thought, she’d won him over with her logic, because after all, she’s the one that’ll suffer if they become public. He wishes he had a solution to this and a solution to all her problems, but he doesn’t and it sucks._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____After a long practice that wasn’t good as yesterdays, because, well, he isn’t that angry anymore, Oliver drives over to his new friend’s house so that they can hang. As usual, Felicity’s been on his mind the whole day and though they’ve been texting, he still misses her and yearns to kiss her desperately._ _ _ _

____He lets out a frustrated breath as he closes his car door and checks his phone to ensure that this is the house he’d been told to come to. He climbs the steps to get to the door and knocks, only having to wait a minute before the it swings open and his host greets him._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Barry,” he says._ _ _ _

____Barry grins his boyish smile then replies while stepping aside to allow him to enter, “Hey Oliver, so glad you could make it.”_ _ _ _

____As soon as he steps in he hears a loud crash and he looks over from Barry to the direction of the noise. He scans the room, seeing a short long haired boy he knows is named Cisco, a beautiful dark skinned girl he supposes is Barry’s girlfriend and then his stomach falls when he spots the next two persons. Felicity stands rooted to the spot with her eyes wide and shards of glass at her feet while Cooper stands right next to her looking directly at him with poorly contained abhorrence._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry?  
> spam me @emilyszuko on twitter and tumblr or air out your questions in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity spend time together along with Felicity's close friends and things turn out better than they thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Felicity's POV. ENJOY
> 
>  
> 
> (Barry's parents never died, so he lives with them.)

“What are you doing here?”

Felicity feels as if her legs have grown roots which have somehow dug themselves into the earth because her whole body has become rock solid and she can’t move and holy fuck she’s a tree.

She doesn’t even know how she managed to get those words out because Oliver’s here. In Barry’s living room, and so is Barry himself, Iris, Cisco, and fracking Cooper. This must be karma for something she did because apparently the universe is punishing her for it… except she can’t think of anything that would warrant this turn of events.

A tiny part of her, the part that always revels at seeing Oliver, was thrilled when he came through the door, but then it dawned on her that he shouldn’t even be here. Why is he here? Oh right. That’s what she’d asked him. She pushes the panic aside to try and listen.

“I’m here to hang out with my new friend Barry.” He stops, looking over at him for a second before zeroing in on her once more. “What are you doing here?” he asks, his voice hard as he folds his arms over his chest.

She doesn’t even notice Cooper shuffling uncomfortably in his spot beside her as she swallows heavily before clearing her throat, “I’m hanging with my best friend Iris... or at least I thought I was.”

His eyes flicker over to Iris, whose cheeks, she realizes, get a shade pinker as she raises her arm and waves shyly at him. Huh. Felicity sees the recognition light his face and then his eyes are back on hers.

She meets his gaze head on, not knowing what his next move will be. She half wants him to leave because that would mean an evening not spent trying to ignore the elephant in the room and also not trying to put on a stellar acting performance. 

They’re broken from their stare down as Cisco’s voice draws their attention towards him, “Okay, do yall know each other or something? And if you do, how come you never introduced us Felicity?” his voice gets accusatory at the end, feigning betrayal. She rolls her eyes at him, but looks around realizing everyone is looking at her expectantly, even Oliver himself. He’s totally leaving her to come up with an answer by herself. She’s going to kill him. 

“We uh… I used to tutor him.” And it’s technically the truth, only now she’s doing much more than tutoring. But they don’t need to know that. At the mention of the word tutor, she notices Oliver’s eyes flicker over to Cooper’s and harden immediately. She’s just now realizing that his presence here must not look good, especially after having heard how much Oliver wasn’t fond of him. And, yeah, she needs to talk to him now and in private.

“Oliver, can you uh, help me throw away these pieces of broken class in the kitchen please?” she widens her eyes at him, subtly trying to convey that they need to talk alone through the movements of her eyebrows. She’s pretty sure she looks like she caught something in her eye. Oliver looks down at the few broken shards of glass at her feet – which she’s thankful she remembered because it’s at least an excuse to buy them some time – then looks up at her before nodding his head and approaching her. 

She then realizes Cooper is still by her side and that everyone is still hovering awkwardly around, unsure of what to do. “You guys can go ahead and order pizza or something; we’ll join you as soon as we’re done.”

Cooper looks between her and Oliver for a long second, obviously unsure if he should leave them alone together. She gives him her best reassuring smile, which isn’t really that convincing considering she’s a ball of nerves. As they’re all shuffling out of the foyer, she hears Cisco ask, “How come she specifically needed Oliver to help her?” He doesn’t get an answer though, because all she sees is Iris elbowing him his side which results in his resounding yelp of pain.

Oliver reaches her the same time she stoops down to pick up a couple of the broken glass. He stops her hand before she can reach for one, whispering between them, “Be careful.”

She huffs out a breath, shaking her head as she shakes off his hand to take up a few pieces, “Should I now? I was actually thinking of the cutting my hand off. Totally didn’t think of being careful.” She looks up back at him, smirking slightly at the annoyed expression on his face.

He shakes his head before stooping all the way down and picking up the ones she’d missed. Luckily enough, the glass cup hadn’t broken into a many small pieces, so they’re both able to only make one trip by picking up a handful and then making their way to the kitchen that has an entrance from the foyer. Oliver reaches the small bin in the corner first, the shards making a dull smack as they hit the bottom of the container. He steps away when his hands are empty and then she drops them in the bin as well.

When she turns back around, Oliver’s leaning on the counter across from her, his arms crossed once again as he looks at her, barely covering up the hurt that’s present on his face.

“What the hell is going on Felicity?”

She sighs, frustrated because she honestly has no idea either. But she supposes they should start with how they ended up here in the first place so she leans against the counter behind her while she faces him, then opens her mouth and speaks.

“When I told you yesterday that I was going to hang out with Iris, I wasn’t lying.” She starts, feeling slightly uneasy under Oliver’s unmoving gaze. His eyebrow rises as he recalls something.

“Iris is your best friend and also Barry’s girl friend right?”

“Right. I hadn’t even realized that you had never seen her before… though from the way that she just looked at you I’d say she quite appreciates what she saw but,” she shakes her head, trying to get back on track, “that’s not the point. When I met up with Iris for our shift at the café earlier she told me that there was a slight change of plans and that we’d both be hanging with Barry and Cisco instead of just her and I, which wasn’t a big deal because we’ve all been friends since I moved here. However, after our shift at the café, Iris and I ran into Cooper and I introduced them and then Iris, being the nice person she is, decided to invite him over to hang out as well and I couldn’t say no so now he’s here and then you’re here too and I know how it looks but I swear its nothing like that.” She’d said the last part in a rush, the words flying from her lips in a flurry, so she’s breathing in harsh pants by the time she’s finished.

Her eyes had also gone unfocused; therefore she doesn’t notice that Oliver is right in front of her until his hands are on her face, tilting her head up towards him. His eyes are warm again, looking more like the Oliver she knows and lo- 

Yeah, she’s not ready for that just yet so she just focuses on the words that are flowing from his lips that she’s somehow just realized that she hasn’t kissed all day.

“I didn’t think anything of it. I trust you Felicity. It’s him I don’t trust and kinda want to punch in the face.”

Relief floods through her at his words, happy that she hadn’t caused him any misplaced hurt. She’d never want him to think that she would ever do anything with the intention of causing him pain. However, he can’t just go around punching Cooper. “Oliver,” she chastises.

“What? Just because you want to be nice to him doesn’t mean I have to be nice to him.”

She thinks about that for a while before coming to the conclusion that, “You can’t go out there and start being a dick to him. The only reason you dislike him is because of me but logically you wouldn’t if we weren’t together, which is what everyone in the game room thinks.”

He groans out loud, dropping his hands from her face to swipe down his in what she guesses is frustration and annoyance. “I somehow both hate it and love it when you’re right.”

She laughs lightly, shaking her head before realizing that, well; she knows why she’s here… him, not so much.

“How in the hell do you know Barry Allen?”

He looks at her, his mouth hanging open, stunned, “What, I can’t be friends with him?”

“No.” she answers, maybe a smidge too quickly.

His frown deepens, “No?”

She shakes her head, trying to think of an answer that consists of more than one word. She blows out a breath before saying carefully, “I mean, Barry and Cisco don’t really run in the same circles you do Oliver.”

He chuckles at her answer, “You know it’s funny you should say that because Barry and I met through our fathers. His dad and my dad are old buddies who reconnected recently so they introduced me and Barry to each other last weekend. Despite the fact that he ‘doesn’t run in my circle’ he’s a pretty cool guy. I would’ve thought with the fact that you guys are so much alike that it wouldn’t seem so farfetched to you, considering what we are to each other.”

And he’s absolutely right. She and Oliver are so different from each other. He’s outgoing and a people person while she’d rather stay home to code and her favorite persons are her computers Jill and Jen. Despite this and the plethora of other differences between, they just… work. They balance each other out in a way that’s almost scary. She pushes him to be better and he encourages her to step outside her comfort zone. They haven’t changed each other per say, but they’ve become better people because of the influence they have on each other.

And it really just shows how people from different walks of life can form a connection and click and wow she’s been watching too much Sense8.

She looks at him and smiles as she reaches for his face and cups his jaw, “You’re right. I’m glad you and Barry are friends.”

His face transforms as he grins from ear to ear, “So, since I’m meeting your friends, wouldn’t it be a good idea to-”

She sighs, knowing where he’s going with this, “You know we can’t tell them Oliver. I trust them but as soon as one person knows, everyone will eventually know.”

He frowns, his eyebrows dipping in confusion and then hurt before continuing as if she hadn’t interrupted, “-see how we interact around them and perfect it because I’m pretty sure this isn’t going to be the last time we all hang out.” He lowers his voice, obviously less confident to say the next part after what she just said. “Also, if everyone sees us hanging together now it won’t be such a big deal for when they all eventually know about, well… us.”

She stops for a second, considering what he’s saying before realizing it’s not a bad idea. There’s no way to avoid being in the same room together now with her close friends along with him, not right now and probably not ever again. So they should probably get the hang of things and get comfortable with other people, people she’s close with, being around.

The second part though, she isn’t sure of. She hasn’t thought that far ahead because she still isn’t over what people knowing will actually mean for her and them. But she thinks back to yesterday when he’d asked her if she wasn’t tired of hiding and how he’d thought that she didn’t look like she did. And though it’s incredibly selfish of her, a small part of her isn’t. Because once people know, that same part of her is afraid Oliver will come to his senses that this isn’t what he wants, that it was just the thrill of keeping them a secret that kept him interested.

She shakes these thoughts from her head, trying to stop her mind from going too far because it’s a night that’s supposed to be fun and relaxing. She looks into Oliver’s eyes again and decides that despite her insecurities, she’ll give him this. She’ll give him the hope of a future that’s not behind closed doors and closets because she knows she can’t give that to him in the present.

She smiles her best smile, then nods her head, “Yeah, yeah I like that plan.” The grin she gets alone is worth it.

His baby blue eyes stare into hers a millisecond before his lips are on hers, and then they’re gone, instead being pressed on her cheek, then pressed on forehead and then his lips are everywhere. She laughs, her heart feeling light and happy in Barry’s parents kitchen. His lips attach to hers again when he’s finished kissing her every spot on her face, and stay this time. She moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting lost in him for a minute. 

It isn’t until she hears light laughter from the game room that she remembers that they actually aren’t alone. They pull apart, but their foreheads keep touching as she tries to savor the moment because she knows she won’t have this for at least a few hours.

She straightens then reaches a hand up to fix his collar, “Alright, let’s go lie to my friends.”

He smiles at her and shakes his head, amused at her use of words. They walk from the kitchen, navigating through Barry’s home until they reach the game room. When they step inside, all heads turn to them. 

Cisco’s face turns into a grin instantly as he speaks, “Damn, did you break like 500 more glasses that I didn’t see or something cause you guys have been ‘throwing away pieces of broken glass’ for a while now.” He wiggles his eyes suggestively at them and the urge to bury her head in Oliver’s chest from the embarrassment slams into her before she realizes that platonic friends don’t do things like that.

“We were just catching up, relax.” Cisco merely shoots them a disbelieving look. She rolls her eyes at him again then turns her head towards Iris, whom she notices is looking at her and Oliver like she’s seeing something for the first time. Uh oh. She’s definitely going to have to have a chat with her.

And then Cooper opens his mouth. “Felicity told me she was seeing someone so…”

All heads turn to her, their curiosity peaked as Oliver raises an eyebrow at her, barely able to hide his smirk, “Is that so Felicity?”

Iris speaks up, “Yeah, are you? Is that the reason you’ve been acting to weird lately?”

Barry joins in as well, “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Guys, guys, guys, come on. Let’s start asking the important questions here. Does he watch Game of Thrones?” is of course the thing that comes of out Cisco’s mouth.

And then everyone is talking over each other, questions flying from their mouths as soon as a new one pops up in their mind, except Oliver, who just watches as he awaits her reaction. Cooper sits on the couch, stunned as his head flies between her friends, shocked at the outcome of his words. She’d only told him she was seeing someone yesterday during their tutor session because he was not so subtly trying to flirt with her, something about picking back up from where they left off, which was nowhere considering they were 12 when they last saw each other. She’d made sure he hadn’t thought it was Oliver, so while their secret is safe, she just dug herself another hole. Great.

While everyone’s still shouting questions, she notices that pizza is already there laid out on a table (wow, were they really gone that long?) so she walks over and gets 2 slices, handing Oliver one before sitting on one of the 4 sofas surrounding each other, folding her legs under her as she takes a bite. Oliver decides to sit on the sofa beside hers which is probably a good idea because she doesn’t know what she’d do if she forgot that they’re not supposed to be anything but friends right now. 

When everyone realizes that she is not in fact still standing in the middle of the room, they circle her again and Iris asks, “So are you really seeing someone?”

Felicity can’t help the way her eyes flicker to Oliver for a brief second before focusing back on her friends. She sighs then answers as convincingly as she can muster, “I am, but we’re new. Like really new, so we’re just testing the waters and if you guys could give me some time, that would be nice…”

They drop the subject after that and things go smoothly for the rest of the time there. Oliver actually fits in to their little group dynamic really well because though he may not get the tech or nerd references, he still listens intently and interacts with each of them as if they’d been friends since forever. At first she’d wondered if it was just him using his natural charisma to sway them, but then realized that he was truly just being himself and it’s simply amazing to see.

Being in a secret relationship means she doesn’t get to witness him around other people but the way he divides his attention between everyone, taking care to never make you feel as if what you’re saying isn’t worth listening to, well it’s something she knows she’ll never get tired of seeing and craves to see more of.

She hadn’t realized it but somewhere during the night she’d just… relaxed. Her heart feels light and happy and surprisingly enough, she doesn’t have to pretend or act because things really are chill. It feels so good to have Oliver there with her close friends and her brain supplies that maybe they could have this. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a big deal to sit cuddled up with Oliver while she talks with her friends. Maybe they could do this.

The conversations are light and breezy, going from what everyone’s currently binging, to what game they’re into now, which leads to a few rounds on Barry’s gaming system, to school, and everything else in between. The only thing that sticks out is the person she actually thought wouldn’t. Cooper is clearly not comfortable with the people around him and it shows with the way he interacts with them. Out of everyone, he talks to least, spending much of the time watching her which leaves Oliver sending him what he thinks might be subtly death glares. Luckily, Cooper doesn’t notice.

Sometime during the night, Iris had ended up next to her after leaving from her spot beside Barry. When everyone else is busy having conversations between each other, Iris turns to her and asks, “So, what’s going on between you and Oliver?”

Felicity’s heart picks up, and kill bill sirens go off in her head. Had Iris already figured it out?

“Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Aside from the fact that you keep sneaking glances at him and that he can’t keep his eyes off you? No reason.” 

Felicity huffs out what she hopes is an amused breath, glancing back at Oliver only to realize that, yes, he is in fact looking at her. She swivels her head back around before attempting warily. “If there was something going on between Oliver and I, I think I’d know.”

Iris sighs, grabbing her hands before saying, “Look, I’m just trying to look out for you. Oliver seems like a good guy and he’s hot… like number 1 on my Three List hot, but, I’ve heard all those rumors about him and though I haven’t heard anything for a while, people don’t change. His relationships don’t last because he’s not a committed kind of guy and if he’s making you keep whatever is going on between you guys a secret then you deserve better than that.”

Felicity huffs out a small breath because boy does she have everything wrong. Of course Oliver is a good person and yes, he’s done some shitty things in the past, but that’s it. The past. He’s become a better person and he’s even in this secret relationship because it’s what she wants. If that’s not committed, she doesn’t know what is. At the back of her mind, she realizes that her insecurities from earlier don’t really make sense but decides to push that aside for later inspection.

However, at this point, she’s sure she’s the one who doesn’t deserve him.

“Hey, Iris, Felicity.” They both look over to Barry where he and Oliver had been talking. “Oliver’s football game is this Friday. Are you guys up for it?”

Felicity panics slightly because she’s never been to a game, especially not Oliver’s. But then she looks at him and can see the hopefulness in his gaze and really, how can she say no to that? 

She glances over at Iris whose eyes are already on hers. “I’m up for it. It might be fun.” Iris says, giving her a reassuring smile. What that means after what she just said to her, she doesn’t know but she guesses she’ll find out soon.

She turns her head back towards Oliver, recalling what he’d suggested in the kitchen earlier. It would make sense if people saw them hanging out as friends, though she’s pretty sure Oliver will be spending most of his time on the field. 

But, maybe this could be like practice for when she’s comfortable enough for them to become public. Maybe her and Oliver being together, actually together isn't such a farfetched idea.

She smiles softly at him before answering, “Yeah, I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Nothing bad happened. Next chapter, however...
> 
> hit me up on twitter and tumblr @ emilyszuko


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out that someone knows about their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, here's chapter 4. I wasn't motivated to write this chapter at all, but after a while found to push to start and finish it. hopefully you all like it. ENJOY

“Thea, hurry up! If we don’t leave now we’ll both be late for school.”

Oliver sighs impatiently, idling by the front entrance of the mansion while waiting for his sister to finish getting ready. She’s been steadily spending more and more time in the mornings, doing what, he doesn’t know, considering she’s only 7. His parents had made him responsible for dropping her off at school this year, and while he usually enjoys the time with her, the waiting isn’t particularly fun.

He shuffles his feet for a few more minutes before he watches Thea run down the long flight of stairs in a rush to meet him by the door. His mother stalls their exit as she follows after her a second later with far more grace than he has time for right now. Once she’s in front of them, she hands her youngest a book that he supposes she forgot.

“Thanks mom, bye mom.” Thea comments, quickly hugging her mother around her waist before racing down to his car, book bag almost falling off her shoulders.

“Have a good day honey,” Moira calls after her, smiling that wistful smile that parents get when they realize their children are growing up – as if children aren’t supposed to grow. Shocking. He’s about to step away when he remembers something.

“Uh, mom? Is Dad coming to my game tonight?” Oliver asks hesitantly, half expecting his father not to show, but also hopeful that he might make it to this one. He hadn’t been to any of his games since the school year started, and though they’re only in October, it’s sobering every time he glances into the crowd and his father is nowhere in sight. He knows he’s busy with the company and that being CEO doesn’t leave you with much free time. But he also knows a part of him still yearns for his father to see him play and for him to be proud of him.

Something passes over his mother’s face, but he doesn’t get the chance to read it before it’s gone. “He’ll try his best to be there honey.”

Oliver’s anger simmers within him, because yeah, he’s heard that before. “You can tell me no, you know? I’m not seven. If he can’t make it, just tell me.” He shakes his head, the disappointment that swells underneath not an unfamiliar feeling.

“Oliver, honey, I know he’s let you down a handful of times before, but I’ll try my best to ensure that he’s there.” She reaches a hand up to rest on his shoulder, having to look up at him even in her heels. Her face is soft and comforting, contrasting her usual cold demeanor that he knows she uses on anyone who isn’t her family.

He blows out a breath, figuring that there’s no point in being angry at her. It’s his Dad that doesn’t make the effort to show up. He reaches for her hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before dropping it. “It’s fine mom. See you at the game later.”

He turns before she can say anything, walking swiftly to his car where he sees through the windshield that Speedy is already seated in the passenger seat, her hands fiddling with the radio. Another thing he doesn’t enjoy; her horrible taste in music. Though he supposes she doesn’t really have a taste yet, just happy with anything that’s peppy, catchy and popular. That type of music also happens to be the complete opposite of what he prefers.

He climbs into the car and looks over at her as she finds a suitable station with a song he’s vaguely familiar with, but she doesn’t turn it up like he was expecting her to. She sits back into her seat, satisfied with her choice before meeting his gaze.

“Drive.”

“You know, I would’ve thought by now that you’d learn to fasten your seatbelt anytime you’re riding shot gun, but it seems you haven’t. Looks like I’m going to have to demote you back to the back seat.” He shakes his head slowly, feigning disappointment.

Her eyes widen with realization as she swivels around for her seatbelt before buckling herself in. “Please don’t Ollie. I only get to sit up here when I’m with you. Please, please, please.” She pouts, bringing her hands together in a clasp as she begs. He chuckles at her expression before putting the key into the ignition and starting the car to drive off. 

“Let’s make a deal. I’ll let you continue riding in the front if you don’t get mad at me for ditching you tonight after the game.”

Her face transforms, the pout wiped off her lips as her eyes reflect the betrayal she probably feels. “What? We always go get ice cream together after your games.”

He sighs, having expected this reaction. “Look I can’t tonight Thea.”

She crosses her hands over her chest, unhappy about the turn of events and apparently not ready to let it go, “Why not? Are you going to a party or something? I’m telling mom.”

“Jesus Speedy, relax.” He isn’t really sure what to tell her, because he’d plan on hanging with Felicity and her friends tonight at Big Belly Burger and he wanted to prove to her that they could be together with other people around and that they weren’t that unthinkable. That meant no ice cream with Speedy, but that was only for tonight. They could go get ice cream any time. However, he doesn’t really know how many public outings Felicity will allow.

He sighs, keeping one arm on the wheel as he scrubs his hand over his jaw in contemplation. “Look, I’m just hanging out with some friends tonight. Some new friends.”

“But why tonight? What’s so special about tonight?” And he should’ve known that she’d just have more questions.

“Because…” he trails off, not really knowing where to go with this without telling her everything.

“Oh my God, do you have a girlfriend?” her eyes light up, positive that she’s figured him out… which she has to be honest. 

He starts to panic slightly and his palms begin to sweat on the steering wheel as he rushes to come up within as excuse. “No. Of course I don’t. Like I said-”

He isn’t able to finish – which he’s kind of grateful for given that he wasn’t even sure where he was going with that sentence – because Speedy cuts him off, “Ollie has a girlfriend, Ollie has a girlfriend, Ollie has a girlfr-” he reaches over to console with one arm to cover her mouth with his hand, stopping her as her chant becomes progressively louder.

“Thea,” he chastises. He withdraws his hand, looking over at the smug smile on her face. When did his 7 year old sister become so smug?

“Don’t deny it big brother. I know you do.” She smiles widely at him, obviously thinking she’s got him all figured out.

“Okay, fine. Let’s say, hypothetically, that I do, how did you know?” he asks, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Her face contorts in confusion, “What does hypothetically mean?” she questions, butchering the pronunciation of the word. It’s the innocent way she asks that reminds him once again that she’s just a kid, and though she has the personality of a 40 year old, she’s just his little sister who always follows him around and always wants to be around him and to know all about him and also just wants to cheer him on even when she probably shouldn’t. He doesn’t have to have his guard up around her.

“It doesn’t matter. Just answer my question.”

She brings her arms up in a placating manner, “Alright, alright. I’ll tell you.”

He’s almost at her school, so if he slows down just a bit so he can hear what she has to say, well who can blame him?

“I kinda-sorta-maybe read some of your messages with a girl name Felicity who I think is your girlfriend.” Whatever he was expecting her to say, it was not that.

“You did what?” he tightens his grip on the staring wheel and glances at her so she can see the disapproval clearly in his gaze. She sinks down into the seat, as if to shield herself from his admonishment.

“I didn’t understand anything you guys said okay? It was last month and we were playing together but you kept checking your phone and smiling in that sunshiny way the guys in those Disney movies smile so when you left to get us more snacks I checked your phone and I saw her name and then I assumed that maybe she was girlfriend or something and that you’d tell me soon about her but you haven’t and I also noticed how you haven’t been coming home right after practice and how you stay up on the phone at nights and how you’re gone at certain hours during the weekend and then just now you said you were hanging out with new friends but let’s be real the only friends you have are Tommy and Diggle and then it just clicked that it was her and that you have a girlfriend.” 

The only other person he’s ever heard talk so much nonstop is his girlfriend and he just can’t help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. After all the sneaking around and staying behind closed doors, his 7 year old sister figures out that he’s dating Felicity just because of his ‘sunshiny smile’. It’s crazy, but also unsurprising in a way that is so Thea.

“Why are you laughing? Am I going to back seat? Was I wrong about the whole thing?”

He doesn’t even think about the option of lying to her as he says, “Because you just did something that reminded me of her, and no, you’re not going to the back seat.”

Her face lights up as she bounces in her seat, “Yay! So I was right! Felicity is your girlfriend!”

He pulls up to the entrance of her school and turns to her as gathers his thoughts so he what he says next doesn’t come out wrong, “About that, she is my girlfriend, yes, but no one else knows that except us and now, well… you.”

Her face contorts into confusion once again, “You’re keeping her a secret?”

He shakes his head fiercely, hurrying to correct her, “No, no. Trust me, I’m not. She’s the one not comfortable with people knowing.”

“But why wouldn’t she want people to know? I tell everyone you’re my big brother. Even though they already know…” 

He blows out a breath, frustrated because he can’t exactly explain all the details to her. She is just a 7 year old after all. “It’s complicated okay? But it’s not her fault.”

She searches his face before a small smile develops on her small face. “You really like her huh?”

He just shakes his head at her, leaning over the console to place a kiss on her cheek. “Have a good day at school Speedy.”

She pouts again but unbuckles herself before opening the car door. “You’re no fun.” Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she begins walking away after closing the car door. She doesn’t reach far before she turns back towards him, shouting, “Tell her I said hi!” and then she’s gone. He chuckles at her, making sure she’s inside before pulling out his phone and texting Felicity.

_Oliver: My sister said to tell you hi_

_Felicity: tell her I said hi back_

_Felicity: wait_

_Felicity: what ___

__**_ _

__Oliver’s morning passes quickly, and before he knows it, he along with Tommy and Diggle are heading to the cafeteria for lunch. They collect their food, all the while bickering about the game they’re playing later on against The Gotham City Bats. The team isn’t particularly worried about this one, but he’s silently stressing over it because Felicity is going to be there. Not only will it be her first time seeing him play, it’ll be the first game she’s seeing, ever. He wants to make it memorable for her somehow._ _

__“Oliver!” he directs his head towards where the sound had come from and sees Barry waving him over from a table not too far from where they usually sit. He’s sitting with Cisco and a brunette with an arm wrapped around her neck by a guy he remembers vaguely from the hockey team. He looks back at Diggle and Tommy and motions towards the small group. “You guys up for it? They’re pretty chill.”_ _

__Diggle shrugs, usually having no problem with hanging with different people. Tommy’s stomach grumbles as he says, “Dude I don’t care where we sit, I just want to stuff my face right now.”_ _

__Dig chuckles, slapping Tommy on his back as they make their way to the table, “When are you not stuffing your face?”_ _

__With one hand holding his tray, Tommy brings a hand to his chest, feigning insult. “I’ll have you know that it takes hard work and determination to stuff this much food in my face at all times of the day. Appreciate my work, man.”_ _

__“Shut up and don’t embarrass us,” Oliver whispers before they reach the group. They take a seat in the chairs that are unoccupied as Barry pipes up._ _

__“Hey man, how’s going?” Oliver glances over at the other people sitting there, before looking at his friend, silently reminding Barry that he hasn’t introduced them. His faces dawns in realization as he glances at Dig and Tommy, flushing slightly in embarrassment. Tommy doesn’t notice this though because he’s already stuffing his face with the sandwiches he’d bought._ _

__“Oh… uh, sorry, this is Caitlin Snow,” she smiles at them and waves shyly before turning to the guy beside her, “and that’s her boyfriend Ronnie.” Barry continues as Ronnie nods his head at them in greeting, before Barry wraps his arm around Cisco shoulder who’s seated beside him. “And you remember Cisco.”_ _

__The long haired boy speaks up, “As if he could ever forget.”_ _

__Oliver takes a bite from his sandwich before saying, “Yeah, I’ll never forget how I beat you at ‘Injustice 2’ five times yesterday.” He can’t help the smug grin that appears on his face as he chews his food._ _

__Cisco points a figure at him, barely able to keep the grin off his face as he declares, “I resent that.”_ _

__Smirking slightly, he turns towards his friends and begins to introduce them as well, “These are my best buds, John Diggle,” Dig raises a hand in salute, but keeps his face soft and open, “and the one inhaling his food is Tommy Merlyn.”_ _

__Tommy looks up at the mention of his name and smiles charmingly at his audience._ _

__“You guys ready to take down the Bats today?” Ronnie inquires, starting up conversation when it’s obvious Tommy isn’t going to talk until his tray is clean._ _

__“Definitely,” Dig says confidently, swallowing his bite as he goes on, “They don’t stand a chance against us.”_ _

__Ronnie smiles, “Yeah? They’re hockey team isn’t that good either. We beat them pretty easily last month.”_ _

__They all fall into an easy flow of conversation, tonight being the main topic of the discussion. Caitlin asks for a breakdown of the rules of the game and they explain it to her, all the while keeping the atmosphere light and teasing. It isn’t much different from the flow of conversation yesterday, the same ease and familiarity present and obvious. Tommy eventually joins in, his humor causing everyone to snort in laughter on more than one occasions. He’s reminded yet again of how people with different interest and personality types can mesh so easily._ _

__15 minutes into their converations among each other, Barry cuts off from telling them about his only experience with hockey to call out towards the entrance of the cafeteria, “Iris, Felicity, look who’s here.”_ _

__At the mention of her name, he spins his head to see her already staring at him, the surprise easy to spot on her face. He doesn’t know why, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Felicity should’ve been here. It’d make sense that she ate lunch with her friends. After all, he had spent lunch hours glancing at her over here every few minutes from where he normally sat. He feels incredibly stupid right then._ _

__He then suddenly feels guilty for being here, for practically springing his presence on her for the second time in 2 days. But then he thinks and realizes that neither of those times were his fault. Yesterday he was invited by Barry… and so was he today. So really, he thinks, she should be blaming him._ _

__He keeps eye contact with her as she closes the distance and eventually makes her way to their table. His eyes swivel to Iris’ for a second and he sees a flash of… irritation? He doesn’t understand what he did to cause that reaction so he looks back towards Felicity, trying to convey his apology through his eyes. She nods minutely and looks across the table at everyone, a smile growing on her face. He isn’t sure it’s because she’s deep down happy he’s here or because she’s just glad to see her friends._ _

__“Oliver, hey, what are doing over here?” she looks around for a seat and she must realize that the only 2 seats left is one beside Barry and one beside him because she sighs and mumbles a quiet ‘of course’ under her breath. Iris takes her seat beside Barry, greeting him with a kiss that causes pure jealousy to rise within him. What he’d give to be able for her to do that, to kiss her right now as she takes a seat beside him. He shakes himself out of it, knowing he should be happy to even just be here right now with not only her friends, but his as well. One step at a time, he supposes._ _

__“Barry invited us over.” He glances at his friends, just now noticing the suspicious way Tommy and Dig are looking at him and Felicity. Fuck no, he can’t deal with this again. He quickly introduces them, and throws the attention off of him and Felicity by bringing up the game once again._ _

__She’s talking to Caitlin at one point when he glances over at her, his eyes flying to her lips almost immediately. The urge to kiss them is immediate and fierce. He hasn’t kissed them in two days and it’s not that he’ll ever forget the taste of her, but he definitely needs a refresher course._ _

__He slides his hand down from where it had been on the table. She’s wearing a flowing summer dress today and he couldn’t be happier about her fashion choices than he is right now. Slowly and carefully, he places his hand on her thigh, squeezing lightly all the while keeping his eyes on Cisco as he goes on about a new game that just came out. He hears the slight catch of breath from her and smiles internally at the effect he has on her._ _

__She clears her throat, drawing a few eyes towards her before she waves them off and shifts in her seat, inadvertently bringing her body closer to him. He continues inching his hand slowly up the smooth skin of her thigh, taunting her as her legs widen out of their own accord. He looks at her and can undoubtedly see the faint flush of her skin. His delight at the sight of her increases quickly as the chatter from the cafeteria and everyone around them becomes background noise. The only thing his mind is able to focus on is the look on her face and the feel of the warmth between her thighs as he dips his hand down to where her heat beckons him._ _

__He doesn’t get any further though, because as if a bucket of water is thrown on them, the bell rings, signaling the end of the lunch hour. He subtly withdraws his hand as his friends around them groan in annoyance. She clears her throat once again, her skin losing the flush after a moment of what he supposes are deeps breaths._ _

__His next classes don’t include any of his or Felicity’s friends so he turns to them and wishes them farewell until the game later on. He walks to the garbage bin, disposing his leftovers before making his way out of the room._ _

__He’s passing by a janitor’s closet, one he and Felicity frequents, when it opens and he’s pulled in by a set of familiar hands. Her lips are on his as soon as his hands are around her. Fireworks go off within every cell of his body and he can no longer think of anything but her in this moment._ _

__But then she breaks away swiftly, “What did you mean this morning when you said your sister says hi?”_ _

__His lips move to her neck, sucking lightly as he murmurs against her skin, “It’s… I’ll tell you later.” He stops and looks back at her, “You know, if we continue, we’re going to be late, or more specifically, you’re going to be late. Like, really late.”_ _

__She looks down for a second, thinking it over before shrugging then bringing her lips to his in a burning kiss which leaves a promise for more. She breaks away once again, leaving a breath of space between them, “Worth it.” And then her lips are on his._ _

__It was._ _

__**_ _

__When Oliver walks out onto the field in full gear later on during the late evening, the benches are packed and the cheers are so loud they’re almost deafening. He can feel the excitement building, not only from the normal pep talk that Coach Carter usually gives them in the locker room, but from the energy of his opponents, his fellow teammates and especially the crowd gathered here for them and the Gotham City Bats. Nothing leaves him feeling as hyped up as his games and he’s dying to get started so they can get this win._ _

__After settling on his bench, waiting for the officials to finish setting everything up and for the announcer to finish, well, announcing, Oliver glances up in the crowd where he knows his family normally sits. He spots his sister first, her face pressed to the fence where she’s at the very first row, her view unblocked. When she realizes his eyes are on hers, she begins jumping up and down in excitement, waving at him in wildly as she shouts, “Kick their asses, Ollie!”_ _

__Everyone around her starts laughing at her enthusiasm as his mother bends down to cover a hand over her mouth, silently admonishing her for her language. He chuckles at them, genuinely just happy that they’re here. He looks beside them and it doesn’t escape his attention that his Dad isn’t there. The pang of hurt he feels is fast and painful, but he pushes it away, determined to not let his absence distract him from what he came here to do, which is to play the best he can._ _

__With one specific person in mind, he searches the crowd for a face that he’s traced more times than he can count. He spots her not long after, her own eyes searching the field for someone who he assumes is him. Their eyes meet after a moment, and like it always does when he looks at her, the rest of the world fades. She smiles that special smile for him and him only, mouthing a ‘good luck’ which he returns with a nod. He’s about to focus on what his coach is saying as he’d started speaking to them, but doesn’t get the chance to because someone he’d hoped he wouldn’t see again, ever, comes up and sits beside Felicity. And okay, Cooper being there isn’t something that’s a big deal, he can come to the game, it’s whatever because after all, all her other friends are on her other side as well. But then he sees the way Cooper wraps his arm around Felicity's shoulder before whispering something into her ear. She throws her head back in laughter as Cooper looks down at her, right before looking directly at him with a smug smile on his face._ _

__Oliver sees red._ _

__He wants to march up to him and tear his small weak arms from around her. He wants to punch his smug smile off his face, multiple times until he can’t do it again. He wants to declare to everyone there that Felicity is his girl, and that no one should put their hands on hers._ _

__He’s immediately ashamed of himself because she isn’t his property, but his anger at Cooper holds strong as it burns through every part of his body. He turns towards his coach, barely registering anything he says, and then the game is starting._ _

__He plays on autopilot, somehow not even aware of the numerous times the heavy bodies of his opponents slam into his and he’s unable to advance his play. He isn’t aware of the force that he himself throws into each collision, purposefully causing conflict when he should be avoiding it. He doesn’t notice how his coach and teammates are shouting at him, wanting to know what the hell he was doing. He doesn’t notice anything but the anger and ache in his heart._ _

__His anger at Cooper for being the asshole that he is._ _

__And the ache in his heart for the fact that it should be him by her side._ _

__He doesn’t notice when a 300 pound linebacker slams into him, his head hitting grown in a loud crack._ _

__After a second of faint screaming in the distance, he doesn’t notice anything at all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. THAT HAPPENED. 
> 
> sidenote: last chapter I got a comment from someone saying they didn't think Felicity's reason for not wanting to be with Oliver made sense and that my story on a whole didn't make sense and I was honestly disheartened to write anymore. Criticism is great and something i absolutely CRAVE. however, there's a way to give constructive criticism and that isn't it. if you are not understanding something in a story, i don't see how difficult it would be to just... ask kindly.
> 
> anyways, shoot me questions @ emilyszuko on twitter and tumblr  
> THANKS FOR READING.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes to a decision about her and Oliver's relationship but it's disrupted when Oliver gets injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. Here's chapter 5. This chapter changes everything for both characters in this story. So, take from that what you will. ENJOY

After her last class for the day, Felicity heads to her locker to retrieve her things, idling there for a minute to text Iris, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie, telling them to meet her at the football field for tonight’s game. Upon receiving confirmation from her friends, she begins making her way there.

She’s nervous about tonight, but not because she’s particularly worried about the game. She’ll have her friends by her side so she likely won’t be alone. No, she’s worried about much more than that and it has everything to do with Oliver. On any other given day, she’d be worried about people at school finding out about their relationship, even more so tonight seeing as Oliver will be joining her and her friends after the game at Big Belly Burger.

Except that not for the first time today, she’s been second guessing her decision to keep their relationship between them. And after being with him yesterday and today at lunch with everyone else around (a quiet dream she’d always kept to herself) she’s really tired of pretending that he isn’t everything to her in front of everyone else.

After making the choice yesterday to hang with her friends with Oliver there and to get used to their new reality, it was officially decided that she’d eventually let their relationship become public knowledge, but it was mostly for him. It was something he was asking of her, so she was only focused on what he and other people thought and hadn’t really bothered to think about whether or not she also wanted it. But then she walked into the cafeteria today, and there he was. Sitting with all her friends, and aside from the slight panic she’d felt, everything in that moment felt right. He was where he was supposed to be, and then she knew in her bones it was something she wanted too. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it even after she rushed out of the janitor’s closet to get to her class.

She’d barely paid her teachers any mind, too busy having an existential crisis. She thought about the reasons why she’d made the decisions she had and when she eventually realized some things, it was like seeing things clearly for the first time.

It’s not like she was ever okay with keeping them a secret, because she wasn’t. But just the thought of her life being publicized and her being judged and scrutinized about everything that is her made her, well, afraid. Afraid that they’d find the girl who wasn’t good enough for her father to stay, and at the time, the very thought of Oliver seeing that girl too made her panic.

The small part of her that was okay with them being a secret and that was insecure about whether or not Oliver was only interested because of the thrill of it all, was that very same girl.

However, it’s almost embarrassing that it took her so long to recognize that these past months that they’ve been together, and even before that, Oliver has seen her. Oliver has always seen her, all of her, including the girl who she thought wasn’t good enough for her father to stay. He saw the girl who thought there was something wrong with herself and somehow, someway, with him by her side, encouraging her and being her rock, she hasn’t thought like her in a while.

When she’d initially made the decision to keep them a secret, she’d made it under the pretense that if people knew she was dating Oliver, she wouldn’t be seen as herself, but as Oliver’s girlfriend, and nothing else and she’d thought that everything she had worked for and will work for would be for nothing if that’s the way people think of her. That had been the reason she gave Oliver and he’d went along with it, because of course he did. From the get go he hadn’t wanted to make life harder for her, and it turns out that that’s what she’s been doing to both of them this whole time.

All the excuses she’d made, all the reasons she come up with, were from the pits of the hidden insecurities of a girl she hasn’t been in while.

But she refuses to be that girl anymore, and she can’t let what she thinks might happen or what people think dictate who she can or can’t be with.

So she’ll go to the game, she’ll cheer on her boyfriend and she’ll have a good time. Afterwards they’ll go to Big Belly Burger with their friends and then she and Oliver will talk. Like, really talk, and maybe they won’t go public right away, maybe they’ll try to ease into it, because after all, they have been lying to everyone; but at least she won’t be letting her insecurities make her decisions for her.

So yeah, she’s a little nervous, but with her mind made up, and a new outlook on her situation, Felicity walks the last stretch of distance to the football field.

As soon as she’s in earshot, she spots her friends waiting for her at the gate, along with what must be a hundred other people. The noise coming from the field has her covering her ears, the decibel getting higher with each step she takes. She reaches Iris first, giving her a quick hug in greeting as everyone else shouts out various forms of hello at her, which she returns before joining them in line.

“Hey, are you excited?” Iris questions, slinging her arm around Barry’s abdomen, who’s too busy chattering on excitedly about the game with Ronnie and Cisco to listen to them.

“Surprisingly, yes. Usually I’d never be within 100 feet of these sorts of things.”

Iris snorts, “I know, the last time we tried to convince you to come to Ronnie’s hockey game you basically had an allergic reaction at the very mention of the word.”

“Well, I feel like my aversion to sports is about to come to an end…” she trails off, the hope of what’s to come next for her and Oliver leaving her giddy and apparently unable to keep anything in.

Iris eyes her, tilting her head before asking, “Is that so?”

“Yeah… Look, I have to tell you something, but not now, sometime later maybe?”

“Sure. Anytime you’re ready.” And she feels like she is. Iris is her best friend, has been since she moved here. They’d been in the same English class in middle school and just clicked one day. She’d never lied to her about anything before her relationship with Oliver, and it has killed her every time she had to since then. But she finally has the chance to tell her the truth, and even though Iris had been wary of Oliver, Felicity knows that once she knows the situation and sees the Oliver she knows, she’ll be happy for her. She’s the first person she wants to tell, after Oliver and her have spoken first, that is.

They eventually get in, the line to go inside longer than they’d thought. All six of them huddle together in a small circle, keeping contact so that no one gets separated in the heavy crowd around them. Once they find an empty space on a row of benches, they all shuffle in, leaving Felicity on the outer most seat. The energy around her is electric, and though at first it was really overwhelming, she can feel herself begin to buzz from the excitement around her.

The game doesn’t start for another half an hour, so Caitlin and Ronnie volunteer to go get them some snacks in the meantime. Barry and Cisco keep a running commentary, although she isn’t sure either of them is correct in their assessments about what’s happening or what’s going to happen later on during the actual game.

“I could’ve totally made the football team if I’d tried out freshman year.” Cisco insists, serious as a judge as he looks over at them, daring them to say otherwise.

“Yeah, and I could’ve made it as a cheerleader if I had tried out for the cheer squad too.” Barry deadpans, having obviously thought he won that one.

“Well, considering you were going through a girly phase during freshman year, you totally could’ve babe,” Iris adds, causing both Cisco and herself to snort in laughter. Barry looks at his girlfriend, his mouth forming an ‘O’ as Iris breaks down in laughter, which really just makes her laugh harder. Ronnie and Caitlin return with their snacks a little while after that, joining in on the pointless, but fun conversation.

Felicity looks around at her friends, then at the other people filled in the seats around her, all happy and excited for what’s to come and she can’t help but feel exactly the same way. Her heart is warm and fuzzy knowing she’s going to watch her boyfriend play for the first time, and although she knows almost nothing about the game, she knows he’s an amazing player.

She also knows that a year ago she wouldn’t be caught dead here and she’s proud of herself for stepping outside her comfort zone. She’s laughing at a joke she hardly heard, but laughed anyway because she just feels so bubbly and light when she hears everyone start to cheer loudly. Looking down onto the field, she realizes that the players have made their entrances. She focuses her full attention on them, willing her eyes to fall onto her boyfriend. At first, they’re all bundled together, so she can’t spot him, but after a while they disperse and then a moment later, she spots him on a bench looking directly at her.

His helmet is off, but it’s clear that it was on at one point from the way his hair sticks up in varying directions and he just looks so damn cute. His eyes search hers and then his lips form into a wide grin, which she can’t help but return. She hadn’t thought the night could get any better, but it had. The way he’s looking at her? It gets her heart racing in a way the energy around her hasn’t been able to.

And… she wants this, so bad. Wants to come to his games to cheer him on, to be there for him in a way that she knows she wasn’t willing to before because her insecurities made her think it wasn’t a possibility. She also knows he’d never admit it, but he’s just a big ball of fluff who craves approval and support from the people he cares about and she vows to be that for him from here on out.

She mouths ‘Good Luck’ to him and he smiles even wider, nodding shortly to show his appreciation.

She honestly wouldn’t mind looking into his mesmerizing eyes the whole night but she’s interrupted by Cooper sitting beside her and giving her a hug. But to be honest, she’s so fucking happy right now that not even his presence manages to bring down her mood.

He brings his head down to her ear, whispering, “Felicity Smoak at a football game? Shocking.” She throws her head back in laughter, not because it’s particularly funny, but because he has no clue why and it just goes to show how much she’s changed from the girl he used to know. She looks back at him, shaking her head as she responds.

“I’m here to watch my favorite player.” She says smugly, not even waiting to gauge his reaction, instead looking back to Oliver, only to see him stalking off as he puts his helmet over his head. With his back to her, the pads on his shoulders and the tight fit of the uniform really do some amazing things to his body and ass. She clears her throat, willing the warmth in her cheeks to go away.

She resettles her attention between her friends and Oliver as the game finally begins, not wanting them to read too much into her looking at him just yet. She has to at least talk to Oliver first.

She doesn’t realize that something is wrong until Oliver gets into his 3rd intentional collision for the night. She might not know much about the sport, but she knows the quarterback isn’t supposed to be throwing himself towards his opponents. Everyone around her starts grumbling unhappily, and she hears a prominent, “The hell is he doing?” from Barry.

She studies his movements on the field and can practically feel the anger rolling off of him. Had a player pissed him off or something? He seemed fine a moment ago, in fact, he seemed incredibly happy. So what changed?

His coach and teammates shout at him when he gets into a controversy for the 4th time and something shifts inside Felicity, leaving her feeling uneasy. It’s clear as day that something is wrong with him and it’s absolutely killing her that she can’t help him. The good energy from everyone around her is gone almost as fast as the happiness that had filled her heart awhile ago.

However, nothing, absolutely nothing, could’ve prepared her for the moment Oliver gets hit by a linebacker almost twice his size and just… doesn’t get up. She faintly hears a thin shriek from the front row of the benches, but her ears start to ring a moment later when it sinks in that she’s looking at his prone form.

And, he’s just… not moving.

He’s not moving.

Oliver’s not moving.

Time stands still for what seems like an hour, but in reality is really just a couple seconds. Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s shoving the person beside her away so that she can get to the field.

She feels a hand grip onto her arm, but she shrugs out of its hold, a resounding, “It’s Oliver!” choked out from her throat as she runs down the steps to get to the field. By the time she gets there, the medical staff is already surrounding him along with the coach and a few other members of the coaching team and while logically she knows they’re supposed to be there and it’s good that they’re there so quickly, she just wants them to move so she can see him.

She’s about to shove one of them aside so she can get her eyes on him – she just wants to see him, wants to know he’s okay – when a hand holds onto her shoulder, halting her movements. Holy fuck, why can’t people leave her alone, she thinks as she swivels around to face the person, coming face to face with Tommy, one of Oliver’s best friends, dressed in his uniform which is covered in dirt from him playing a little while ago. His helmet is nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing down here? You can’t be on the field.” He says it sympathetically; his eyes soft as he smoothly shuffles her a few inches away from everyone huddled around Oliver. She doesn’t know why, but it’s the way he’s looking at her as if he pities her that finally has her bursting out in tears. She looks around for a while through blurry eyes, not seeing the problem with her being here as almost half of the students had descended on the edge field as well, desperate to see what’s going on.

“I just want to know if he’s okay,” she says between sobs, pushing away from him as she wipes at her eyes to before turning towards Oliver, only when she looks back, the sight she’s greeted with both melts and breaks her heart. His mother and sister – she’d know them anywhere – are standing towards his side with tears in their eyes.

The medical staff places Oliver on a collapsible gurney and it’s only when they lift him does she get the chance to see his face. The breath of air she releases when she hears the grunt of pain that he lets out followed by his eyes fluttering open has her feeling like she’d just ran a marathon.

He’s okay. He’s hurt, but he’s okay.

And okay, maybe she overreacted a little bit, because he was wearing his helmet, but that guy had basically tossed Oliver on the ground. A hit like that to the head could’ve gone so bad. He could’ve been seriously hurt and she could’ve lost him.

Lost him before she ever really had the chance to have him. Not in the way he deserved, in the way she’d just realize that she desperately wants too.

Oliver’s sister runs up to him before they have the chance to carry him away, her mother following behind as the little girl shouts, “Is he okay?”

One of the men around him assures her, “He’s fine. He probably just has a concussion. We’ll have our team doctor go check him out, then if it’s serious, we’ll take him straight to the hospital.” He looks at Mrs. Queen as he says this, seeking her approval, she supposes.

Mrs. Queen nods briefly, “We’re coming along with you.” Her tone leaves no room for negotiation.

“Of course,” they all whisper, only to be cut off when Oliver groans out, “Mom.” She’s at his side in an instant, grabbing hold of his hand as she looks him over.

“I’m here, my beautiful boy.” She tells the men holding up the gurney to go and then they’re off, instinctively, she's stepping off to follow them as well. She doesn’t get any farther though before Tommy’s there, halting her pursuit yet again. She forgot he was even there.

“Look, I can see how much you care about Oliver, but I don’t think Moira Queen would take very well to you being in there right now. Here, give me your phone, I’ll put in my number so you can text me and I’ll message you as soon as I know how he’s doing.”

She doesn’t want to do that, because that would mean she doesn’t get to touch him now. Doesn’t get to assure herself that he really is fine. Doesn’t get the chance to look into his eyes right this moment.

He didn’t even see her just now. She doesn’t know why it hurts, but it does. He always saw her, but he didn’t when she wanted him to the most just now.

But what other choice does she have? She has to go through with this because how else is she supposed to know how he’s doing. She does as Tommy asks, handing her phone to him and then texting him something pointless so he has her number. He looks her in the eye, and there’s that pity again as he voices, “Go home Felicity, there’s nothing you can do here."

It fucking hurts how true that is.

 

**

 

With the game obviously being neglected, the place had cleared out as soon as Oliver was out of sight. When she steps outside of the exit to the field, she doesn’t expect to see her friends waiting on her. Her heart stops and then everything comes rushing back, the elation at the start of the game to the gut wrenching terror that had followed when she saw Oliver hit his head.

Iris reaches her first, pulling her into a hug and then the floodgates are open.

She’d cried earlier, only she had held herself back from losing it, but as reality of the fact that what she had thought would have been an amazing night turn out to be one of her worst, she isn’t able to keep anything in.

She feels Iris turn her head towards the others, “You guys can head home, I’ll drive her home with her car, maybe sleep over too.” They mumble in agreement, before shuffling off and then she and Iris head to the parking lot not long after in search of the car she shares with her mom.

Like she said, Iris drives them to her house. Felicity doesn’t stop staring at her phone the whole ride there, willing it to ring or something, but it never does the whole ride. She doesn’t even try to hide her disappointment.

They arrive at her house and she doesn’t stop her trek inside until she reaches her bedroom, diving unto her bed and snuggling around her phone. She feels the bed dip as Iris lies beside her. The silence fills the space, but her mind is someplace else, where ever Oliver is.

“Maybe we should have that talk now.” Her best friend whispers. She almost tells her no, not wanting to distract herself from her intense stare down of her phone, but decides why the hell not? Anything is better than this relatively empty space she’s in right now. So she opens her mouth and starts talking.

She tells her about how they met almost a year ago. She tells her about how he’d begged her to be his tutor and how it’d led to them becoming actual friends. She tells her about how she started feeling things for him, and then being shocked when he’d kissed her one day during one of their sessions, admitting that he’d been feelings things for her too. She tells her how her insecurities had led to her telling him that they couldn’t work as a couple in public; how she’d told him that him being him would make her life complicated. She tells her how he’d wanted to be with her anyway, and how they’ve been together for a little more than 6 months.

She tells her best friends about how she was lying to her and to her other friends as well, but mostly about how she was lying to herself. She tells her about how she’d stopped lying to herself today. She tells her how everything came crashing down not long after.

And she listens to all of it, handing her pieces of tissue to wipe away her tears when they fell too heavy.

“I’m so sorry I lied to you.” Iris shakes her head at her, clearly in disagreement.

“I know you Felicity. I know your fears and you acted through them. Would I have been happier to at least be the one person who knows? Definitely, but that isn’t important right now.”

Felicity nods her head at her, shifting up to sit with her legs crossed. Iris continues, “I’m sorry about what I said about Oliver yesterday. I judged him based on who he was, not who he is.”

Now she’s the one shaking her head in disagreement because as much as she is right, she can’t really fault her for being protective of her or being wary of other people, “It’s okay. Trust me.”

They're quiet for a minute, and like it’s been doing the whole night, her mind drifts to Oliver and how he’s doing.

“So what are you going to do about Oliver? Do you know what had him so angry tonight?"

She shakes her head because, really, that had been the cause of everything and she’s clueless about why he was so furious. “I don’t know. I don’t know why he was so angry and I don’t know what I’m gonna do yet because I don’t know how he is, but I do know I’m going to be there for him, whatever it takes.”

As if right on cue, her phone buzzes with a message from Tommy. She hurriedly unlocks her phone, quickly reading what he sent.

_Tommy: Oliver’s fine. He’s got a mild concussion and a small bump on his head, but fine. He didn’t go to the hospital though so now he’s at home. He’s okay Felicity, sad about something that I cannot for the life of me get out of him, but he’s okay._

_Tommy: P.S. His parents are really nice when he’s hurt… so I bet they’d let in strange girls they don’t know so they can see their son if you asked really nicely. ;) ___

__All her worry and heartache suddenly melts away at Tommy’s reassuring words and the need to see him, the need that had somehow grown throughout the night, increases tenfold. Her whole body yearns to be near his again. She at least has to try tonight. She looks over at Iris, her question clear on her face._ _

__“What the hell are you waiting on? Go see him. I’ll be here.”_ _

__Not having to be told twice, she grabs the jacket she’d thrown off her earlier, rushing through the door and then through the light traffic on the road. Surprisingly enough, it’s only after 8pm. She arrives at the Queen Mansion in no time, telling the guard at the gate that she’s Oliver’s friend from school, shocked when he actually let’s her through._ _

__She leaves the safe confines of her car, stepping out and walking up the short steps to the door. And then the nerves attack her. She’s never been to Oliver’s house before and before today she’d never thought that this would’ve been the situation that landed her here. She lifts her hand, ready to knock on the door when it swings open, except she doesn’t see anyone._ _

__“Down here.”_ _

__She lowers her gaze and sees the brown eyed Thea Queen smirking up at her._ _

__“Oh, hey, um… is your brother home?”_ _

__“He is. You’re Felicity.”_ _

__It’s then that she remembers that Oliver had mentioned that the younger Queen had told him to tell her hello. It seems he had told her about them. One less person to explain everything to._ _

__“Yes, could you maybe let him know I’m here please? I really need to see him and to know if he’s okay.” The slightly mischievous smile that had graced Thea’s face disappears as she looks at her in understanding._ _

__“It’s okay, I was worried about him too. But he’s okay. My mom told me he just hit his head hard, but that luckily enough, he has a tough head.” Felicity snorts, realizing shortly after that that’s the first time since… earlier that she has smiled._ _

__“Speedy? Who’s at the door… Oh.”_ _

__She should’ve prepared herself for seeing him. She really should have, because she just cannot control the way she sprints from her spot at the entrance into his arms in a warm embrace._ _

__It feels like coming home. She tightens her hold on him, willing the tears gathering in her eyes not to fall._ _

__“I was so worried. Are you okay? How’s your head? Do you feel nauseous? Do you feel like you want to throw up?” she fires off in quick succession, leaning back to look him over. He has a small cut right over his eyebrow concealed by a white patch. His hair is damp and he smells amazing, as if he just showered._ _

__She hadn’t realized it, but a small part of her still wasn’t convinced he was okay. The image of him laying on that field will haunt her forever, but with him here, okay and in her embrace, things aren’t so bad anymore._ _

__Until she realizes that he’s barely hugging her back. She looks him in the eyes and also comes to the realization that he’s avoiding meeting her eyes. It hurts her more than she’s willing to admit._ _

__“I’m fine… Uh… Can we talk, privately?” he asks, finally somewhat meeting her gaze. She looks behind them and sees that Thea is still there watching them with a grin on her face._ _

__“Sure,” she whispers._ _

__He turns towards his sister first. “It’s about your bedtime now Thea. Head up and get ready for bed."_ _

__She rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically before heading off behind one of the many doors that she has no clue lead. Oliver turns towards the lengthy stairs and starts ascending them. She guesses she should follow. They walk forever before they finally stop at a door and then Oliver opens it and she realizes it’s his bedroom, another place she’s never been before._ _

__She steps in, eyeing his room and the things thrown around that are so very Oliver. She doesn’t get the chance to study things very longer though before he speaks up._ _

__“I’m sorry you had to witness this tonight, I wanted you to have a memorable night, and I ruined it.”_ _

__She shakes her head, attempting humor to lighten the mood, “I’ll always remember tonight.” If anything, it just adds more tension to the already apprehensive air that’s settled around them._ _

__Felicity huffs out a breath before trying again, “It’s okay. It’s not like what happened was your fault.”_ _

__Oliver laughs harshly, swiping his hands over his head before wincing slightly when he hits the bump there. “Not my fault? Felicity, I was basically asking for what happened tonight.”_ _

__She takes a step towards him, not understanding what he means. “What? I don’t get what you're trying to say.”_ _

__“You really don’t, do you?”_ _

__“No, I don’t. Am I supposed to?”_ _

__He lets out a harsh laugh again, then starts pacing as he whispers in her direction. “Look, I think you should go.”_ _

__That has her rearing her head back, shocked and hurt by his suggestion. She’s so confused about what’s going on. She knows she’s missing something, but she has no clue what it is._ _

__“No, the only place I need to be right now is with you.”_ _

__“Why?” he asks, halting his pace to face her, his face hard and closed off._ _

__“Why? Why? Because I want to be here for you.”_ _

__He guffaws at her before adding coldly, “Just not with anyone else around.”_ _

__It’s a harsh blow. He knows it and she knows it. But isn’t it what she deserves?_ _

__She gulps, not knowing where to start, because her decision today about finally wanting them to go public hasn't changed but she just doesn’t know how to start the conversation with how he’s acting right now. She’s cut off from speaking as he goes on again._ _

__“Just go Felicity.”_ _

__But she’s stubborn, always was, and will likely always will be. “No.”_ _

__“Why are you here?”_ _

__“I already told you.”_ _

__He huffs out another callous laugh, “That’s not good enough.”_ _

__“Well,” she sputters, “I… I just… I need to be near you.”_ _

__“Still not good enough. Why are you here Felicity?”_ _

__“Because I love you!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO DO IT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tells Felicity what he had planned on saying to her. When she finds out, everything changes for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's chapter 6! finally! enjoy!

_“Because I love you!” ___

__

__The silence that follows Felicity’s declaration is deafening. Oliver can’t quite do or say anything but just look at her. On the outside, he’s still, not moving an inch as she awaits his reaction. On the inside however, everything in his body has stopped functioning._ _

__His stomach has twisted itself in knots, his legs feel wobbly and he’s doing everything he can to remain upright. His lungs refuse to produce enough air so he can fucking breathe. His heart is… he can’t even put into words. It can’t quite decide what it wants to be. It’s all fluttery and light at her declaration because it’s Felicity and she just told him she loved him. There’s not a better sensation than the feelings brought on by her saying those words to him. And if he forgets everything else that happened tonight, he could see himself getting lost in them, lost in this moment that’s finally here._ _

__But he can’t._ _

__And that’s why his heart and mind is in disarray. Tonight he lost it, really lost it and he ended up with a concussion, a mild one at that, but it still cost him the game. Something he’s sure he’s never going to hear the end of by his team and coach. But that’s something to worry about on another day._ _

__When he’d seen Cooper with her earlier tonight, his fears had risen so quickly it’d almost choked him. There was the girl he loved – yes, he loves her, how can he not – with another guy that could easily take his place. Easily make her life uncomplicated and simple and happy. Being with him was the opposite of all those things, and yet, the jealousy he felt when he saw them wasn’t because he couldn’t give her those things, but because he wasn’t the one beside her._ _

__He’d always been so selfish when it came to her. From the very beginning when she told him that they couldn’t be together because of who he was, he’d told her he wanted to be with her anyway because at the time, having her for himself sounded like the best thing in the world. It wasn’t long before that feeling wore off, and he wanted everyone to know, but she’d kept resisting._ _

__And he’s still selfish to this day. Even in this moment, wanting her even though he’d decided earlier to tell her that he wanted them to take a break._ _

__

__**_ _

__After they’d checked on him in the medical room at school, deeming a visit to the hospital unnecessary, he’d went home with his mother and sister, the anger from earlier burning out quickly as his adrenaline finally caused him to crash. It’s only when he was finally home, sitting in the kitchen with an ice pack to his head was he able to think somewhat clearly._ _

__He’d played with his anger controlling his every move and usually, that meant he was pretty good, but hurt and anger don’t mix well, is what he’d supposed._ _

__With his parents arguing in the next room about his father not being there for him, his uniform dirty with the dirt from the field, Oliver had decided that maybe it was time for him and Felicity to spend some time away from each other. After seeing her with someone else, he can’t sit by and act like it’s all fine anymore._ _

__It was obvious to him that things weren’t going to change between them, that their relationship wouldn’t be going anywhere. It’s their senior year, and while he’d hoped that by second semester they’d be out in the open, he just couldn’t see it happening if the way she’s acting is any indication. Yes, she came to the game, and yes, she’d promised him that they were going to go public one day but waiting to talk to her and not making decisions while he was angry and hurt was something a logical person would do and right now, logic wasn’t even in his stratosphere._ _

__So with his insecurities about her choosing to be with him in the first place and the sight of someone else by her side making her happy fresh on his mind, he pushed back his desire to be that someone, because it was becoming painfully obvious that he wouldn’t ever be that guy. Not with everyone else around that, at least._ _

__And he shouldn’t be that guy either, should he? All he ever does is fuck things up, as evident by his actions tonight. Its better they end things now, with his heart broken before he causes anymore damage, especially to her._ _

__He’d always been selfish, especially when it came to her, but it’s time to stop. He’ll always want to be the person by her side, but the last few days make it obvious he won’t and shouldn’t ever be. So he’ll save them both the trouble and uncomplicate her life by removing himself all together. She doesn’t deserve to be seen as anything less than what she is by other people anyway._ _

__He’d planned on telling her all this when he saw her tomorrow for their normal meet up in the park, expecting her to be sad, but eventually understanding because, well, he’s right isn’t he?_ _

__But then he went to the foyer after taking a shower when he’d heard his little sister telling the guard on the phone to let someone in. He was not expecting it to be her… at all. His heart had sped up like it always does when he sees her and before he could say anything she was in his arms._ _

__For a moment, just a moment, he’d wanted to throw out his entire plan, wanted to savor this the feeling of her being in his arms because she had came here. She was here. But then, like a bolt of electricity, he’d remembered the anger and hurt he’d felt not too long before and he held himself back. He’d figured that since she was here, well why waste time? He might as well get it over with now and not drag things out. He led her to his room, a place he’d imagined taking her a hundred times before, only, under completely different circumstances. It’s ridiculous how painful the thought is._ _

__And now here they were._ _

__She just told him she loved him and now he has no idea what to do or how to even say words._ _

__He sighs, rubbing his eyes, finally gaining enough function for his limbs as he makes a B line for his bed and plops down heavily on it. He’s confused, really confused._ _

__Confused about how she could love him and about what the hell he’s supposed to do now._ _

__“Wow, slow down man. I can barely make out anything that you’re saying,” she echoes from her spot near his door, having barely entered in the first place. The atmosphere around them had lost all the angry tension that had taken up the space from when he’d just been frustrated at her a moment ago. His room had become quiet, a different kind of tension building._ _

__She swallows heavily, bringing her fingers up to adjust her glasses on the bridge of her nose in a sign of nervousness. She’d said it jokingly, but he knows her, knows she didn’t mean to say it and is probably regretting saying it that way._ _

__Or maybe she’s regretting say it altogether._ _

__He swallows heavily, the thought unable to leave his mind. “I’m sorry,” he says, shifting slightly under her gaze, “You don’t have to say that… its fine, I’m fine.” Because maybe she’d just said it in the heat of the moment, or worse, because she felt sorry for him._ _

__Her features scrunch up in confusion as she takes a few steps forward. She studies his face for a moment and he doesn’t know what she sees there but after a while her face softens as she gives him a sad smile. She stops a few inches before him._ _

__“You don’t believe me.” It’s not a question, which really, no, he’s having a hard time doing that. He shakes his head as she blows out a breath, looking towards the ceiling for a minute before lowering her head and nodding to herself, having come to some sort of conclusion._ _

__She gestures to the bed, silently asking if she can sit. He motions for her to go ahead and she does just that, leaving a couple inches between them then turning to him._ _

__“Before I say anything else right now, what happened to you tonight?”_ _

__Oliver sighs, tamping down the slight anger that simmers when she admits once again to not even knowing what had set him off. But he supposes he can’t expect her to read his mind._ _

__“You remember when I saw you, before the game started?” he says slowly, watching as her face lights up at the memory. That was before everything went to shit, before he ruined her first game. He remembers how happy he was to see her there, the smile that lit her face matching his. It’s was only a few hours ago. It feels like it was days ago though._ _

__She nods her head shortly, motioning for him to go on. “Well, I saw Cooper hug you and look, I know you said he didn’t mean anything to you but I just…” he stutters for a moment having never been that good with expressing his emotions. “I lost my shit Felicity. It isn’t even about him, really, but I just felt like I should’ve been the one there with you, and I know you aren’t ready for that, I do, but I just felt angry and hurt and I just… I couldn’t think about anything else.”_ _

__He’d avoided her gaze as he said this, looking instead at his hands as he’d balled them into fists. He catches movement from the corner of his eye as he finishes, her own hand reaching out to touch his leg in comfort, but she withdraws it at the last second._ _

__“I didn’t mean for that to happen Oliver. I don’t hang out with him to rub it in your face--”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

__“Do you though?” He doesn’t say anything, instead letting the silence be the answer. They’d already discussed Cooper, and like he said, this really wasn’t about him. He was honestly angrier about what he represented; another guy that could make her happy without making things hard for her like he would. But he can’t deny that he doesn’t like the guy, doesn’t like the way that he somehow just knows how to make him angry. And Felicity knows this. She knows he doesn’t like him. So the insecure part of him is somehow convinced that this is her way of saying that she doesn’t want this with him, but with Cooper, despite her saying before that she doesn’t._ _

__In case you couldn’t tell, he’s pretty fucked up when it comes to her._ _

__“Oliver, please look at me.” Her voice is soft, but strong and demanding. He doesn’t think twice before doing just that._ _

__“Do you want to know what he said to me tonight? And what I said to him after?” Not particularly, is his immediate response, but he doesn’t voice it, figuring that she has a point she’s trying to make if she’s bringing it up._ _

__“Sure.”_ _

__She reaches out once again, but this time she doesn’t stop in her pursuit. Her hand grasps his and goose bumps form along his entire right arm. The effect she still has on him is staggering, but also not surprising in the slightest._ _

__“Cooper said that me being at the game was a shocker, and yeah, okay, he’s right. It is. But… I didn’t go to that game because my friends were going; I didn’t go because I was basically coerced into it yesterday either. I definitely didn’t go because I was particularly interested in seeing a football game.” She squeezes his hand and shifts closer to him as she stares into his eyes. “I went to that game because I wanted to see my favorite player, my boyfriend – you – play. And that’s exactly what I told Cooper.”_ _

__His heart skyrockets at her words, and he can feel his thoughts simultaneously slugging and going a mile a minute at the same time._ _

__“You said that?” he asks, barely able to say anything else._ _

__“I did,” she stops, her eyes losing focus for a minute as she gets lost in thought, “well, I didn’t say the boyfriend part, or, you know, the you part, but it was definitely implied.”_ _

__She isn’t done though, “I was there for you tonight, and only for you.” She falters, lowering her head shyly as she continues, “And I want to go to the rest of the games for you too.”_ _

__Oliver’s breath catches at the implications of her words, left completely speechless by her once again. Somewhere deep inside though, he feels guilty about the fact that he’d brought her up here with the intention to break up with her. However, he still needs clarification about what she means, about what this means for them._ _

__“What are you implying here Felicity?” he shifts closer to her too, her knee pressing into his thigh lightly._ _

__“It means that I want to be your girlfriend.”_ _

__Despite what he had intended to say to her tonight, “I know that. You already are.” He voices, slightly confused._ _

__“But I wasn’t, not really. I called myself that, but I wasn’t there for you the way a girlfriend should be. We didn’t do the things people in a relationship should do for each other.”_ _

__He leans back slightly, officially lost. “But that was your call -- is your call.”_ _

__She nods her head, “Yeah, and I’m calling it off. Near the end of junior year when I agreed to be with you in secret, I told you it was because I didn’t want to be seen as just your girlfriend and that I also didn’t want to be judged by the entire student population. I thought I had made that agreement out of fear of everyone else seeing the real me, only, the truth is… it was just you I was scared of.”_ _

__“Felicity,” he echoes, squeezing her hand instead this time, “I’ve always seen the real you.”_ _

__She brings her hand up to his face, cupping his jaw as she rushes to assure him, “I know that now, trust me I do. But you know my dad leaving kinda messed me up and I was convinced that if people knew, they’d somehow make you see that there’s something wrong with me, and I was terrified of you seeing that. But you have seen me, all this time and I’m sorry I made my insecurities decide that if you did you wouldn’t want me.”_ _

__He’s known about her father leaving from before they were together, knew from then that even though she didn’t say it, she thought that his absence was somehow her fault. Prior to their relationship, she was the type of person that talked a lot, so much so that it’d make your mind believe that you knew everything about her. But then he’d thought about it and he’d realized that she barely revealed anything about herself. But he was amazed and fascinated by her, still is, and he’d vowed then to know everything there was to know about her and to make her feel comfortable enough to confide in him. Little by little she did, and he’d treasured every single facet of what made her, her._ _

__And he gets it, gets why she acted on her insecurities, and can’t really fault her because though he’d love to just take all her problems away, he knew it was something she had to work through on her own and will have to continue working through on mostly on her own._ _

__He’d always known that she feared the people she cared about leaving and he feels disgusted with himself when he realizes that that was what he had planned to do tonight. He doesn’t feel worthy enough to have her love._ _

__She notices his change in demeanor, because of course, and runs her thumb over his cheek, “Talk to me please. I have no idea what you’re thinking.”_ _

__She deserves to hear his thoughts, deserves to know what he’d been thinking of doing. So he opens his mouth. “I brought you up here to break up with you.”_ _

__He can literally feel the tremor that runs through her body at his words. She removes her hand from his face immediately and stands on shaky legs, then begins pacing a short distance in front of him._ _

__He should probably say something, but his emotions are choking him._ _

__She stops after a while, her back to him and her head bowed. She brings a hand up to her face, and he thinks she’s crying. He feels like absolute shit that he’s the cause. “You want to break up with me? Did I ruin things that much?”_ _

__Finally finding words, he whispers, “No, I… I don’t want to break up with you. It’s the last thing I want in this world. But you have to understand that lately it’s been so hard to pretend like you’re not my everything. Throw in Cooper and what he represents, plus the way I acted tonight. Felicity, I fuck things up. That’s what I do, and I didn’t want to do that to you. I want you to be happy, and if that’s not with me, if your life can be happy and uncomplicated without me then… I realized that it was enough. Enough for me to be okay with not having you._ _

__“You have to understand that I’d never leave you Felicity, not if I thought it wasn’t the best for you.”_ _

__She faces him quickly, “Only I can decide that. Only I can decide what’s best for me. Oliver, I love you. I want to be with you, to really be with you. If you want to end things because you think that somehow I’d be happier and that things would be simpler with someone else, then you’d be mistaken. I will always want to be with you, complications and all.”_ _

__He studies her face; tear stained but hard as stone as she’d said everything with determined conviction, as if she’s never said anything truer._ _

__He pushes aside all his insecurities and really listens to her._ _

__Oliver takes in this moment, really takes it in. The girl he loves just told him she loves him, again, and that she wants to be with him. What the hell is he doing not kissing her?_ _

__He gets up from his spot on the bed, his blood pounding loudly in his ears as he marches up to her. Her breath catches as she searches his face, finding something there that has her eyes darkening. His decision is made really. She’s everything to him and according to her, he’s everything to her. They both still have their fears, and there definitely needs to be more talking, but he thinks they’ve talked enough tonight._ _

__He brings his hand to her face, watching as she closes her eyes shortly, savoring his touch. When she opens them, she leaves everything bare for him so see. Her love for him, her insecurities that she’s trying her best to silence, her fear that this will backfire on them, and her elation that this is happening. He lets everything he’s feeling lay bare for her too._ _

__Oliver kisses her like his life depends on it. He ignores the dull ache in his head, ignores the slight burn he feels from bending so he can meet her due to her height, or lack thereof, and ignores everything else in this world. His entire being focuses on her and the feelings she’s bringing out of him, that only her can bring out of._ _

__He breaks away after a moment, needing to say one more thing._ _

__“I love you too. So much.”_ _

__Her eyes shine as she nods, smiling in disbelief from ear to ear. She runs her hands up his chest before saying, “You didn’t have to say it back. It's okay if you don't feel that way yet.”_ _

__He shakes his head, “No, you... God I love you so much Felicity. And I've felt this way about you for so long, but wouldn't admit it to myself or to you because it would've made everything that much harder. But you have to believe, I'm not saying it because you said it, or because I feel obligated to. I'm saying it because it's how I feel.”_ _

__Her eyes become watery as she nods her head in understanding, and he doesn't know if she really believes. Here he is, having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that she chose him, yet she's the one who's in disbelief. He doesn't think she doubts his love because he knows for sure that though it's the first time he's saying it, based on his actions and the way he's always looked at her, he's been saying it without actually saying it for a while. He thinks it's just that part of her that keeps convincing her that she's incapable of being loved._ _

__It doesn't really matter because he plans to tell her every day from now on._ _

__In the meantime though, he's going to kiss her like a boy in love, because after all, that's exactly what he is._ _

__Their lips meet again and it's heated in a way the previous kiss wasn't. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her, all the while getting lost in her lips. She wraps her legs around his waist and though he's a little sore from slamming into guys the entire night, and the throb in his head refuses to go away, he pushes that all aside, maneuvering them carefully towards the bed. He stops once the back of his knees hit the edge and he lowers himself on it. Once seated, she straddles him and then his lips leave hers, kissing down to her jaw and then her neck._ _

__He suckles her on the soft skin of her chest and she moans deep and loud, his skin catching on fire even more than it had already been. She places her hands on his face, directing his lips back on hers, not holding anything back._ _

__The pure ecstasy he feels whenever he's with her in this way increases by tenfold because now their love for each other is out in the open. He wants to make love to her. As if hearing his thoughts, she pushes gently on his chest and he gets the message, sliding back with her slight weight on him until he's settled on the centre of the bed._ _

__Oliver runs his hands up over her back, edging her shirt up so he can feel the soft skin of her back. He feels the way her body buzzes lightly under his touch and blood rushes to his nether when she grinds her lower half down on his._ _

__Her hands find her way up his shirt as well; pushing the white T he had been wearing up to run her hands up and down his abdomen. Every hair on his body stands at attention and he can feel his desire growing the longer her touch remains._ _

__He's about to pull her shirt over her head when he hears someone faintly calling his name._ _

__And he'd really just love to tell that person to fuck off. Except he can't because, well, it's his mom. The mood dies almost as quickly as his hard on._ _

__Felicity shuffles off him quickly, adjusting her clothes as the tries to hide the embarrassed blush that's taken over her face. "Oh my God. I can't believe I didn't realize your parents are home." She whispers hurriedly._ _

__"They weren't. They went somewhere to finish arguing so Thea wouldn't be upset, but i guess they're back."_ _

__She notices the dejected smile on his face and reaches a hand to grasp hid arm in silent support, always knowing what's happening with him without even having to ask. "Your Dad didn't show up tonight."_ _

__"Just like every other game." He stands and extends his arm to pull her up as well. He knows his tone is dismissive but he'd rather not talk about his Dad right now._ _

__"Oliver, honey, are you asleep?" His mother calls from behind the door. They look at each for a moment and can he tell she's panicking about this. Meeting your (previously secret) boyfriend's mother at his bedroom door after having not even known she was here or her not even knowing of you must be rather... nerve racking. Add to the fact that Moira Queen isn't exactly the warmest person, well he's a bit scared of what's going to happen himself._ _

__Oliver grabs her hand and walks up the door, blowing out a breath before pulling it open. His mother's face is soft when she sees him, her concern and worry for him evident. But then she looks down, noticing the hand he's holding and then moves her eyes up to look at Felicity. The way her face transforms from loving to barely hidden disdain so quickly is honestly impressive. That must be a new record or something._ _

__Her shoulders straighten and she crosses her arms, asking coldly, "Who's this?"_ _

__Oliver looks over at Felicity, taking in her flushed face and the tense set of her shoulders. "This is Felicity Smoak... She's my girlfriend." The quick intake of breath he hears from her has him smiling softly. She squeezes his hand and returns a shy smile, flushing for an entirely different reason._ _

__Calling Felicity his girlfriend out loud and to another person that's not them? It feels so fucking good. And he can tell that she feels the same. He stares into her eyes and hits him then that they're really doing this. They're really letting people know they're together. How did this horrible night turn out so good?_ _

__"If you both don't mind, could I have your attentions please? For just a minute." His mother says, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I wasn't informed that you had a girlfriend, dear."_ _

__Oliver tears his off of Felicity and smiles sheepishly to his Mom, “Sorry I didn’t tell you, but you actually do know her, or rather, know of her. Remember last year when I got a tutor and my grades improved, like, drastically? That was all her.”_ _

__Moira’s eyes settled back on Felicity, sizing her up and judging her based on what she’d just been told. He’s never been this proud of his girlfriend than in this moment when she meets his mother’s steely gaze, defiant and unwavering, as if daring her to find a fault. He’d never expect anything less from her, which is why he knows that no matter what type of scrutiny and judgment they face from anyone, she’s strong enough to handle it._ _

__“Oh yes, I remember. It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Smoak.” His mother says eventually, and he can tell that she isn’t impressed, knows that even if Felicity were anymore perfect, she still wouldn’t think she was good enough for her son. But at least she had said it kindly… mostly anyway._ _

__“It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Queen. You have a really nice son.” Her face scrunches up as soon as she realizes what she just said and before she can somehow fix her statement, which he knows will just turn into a never ending babble especially because she’s so nervous, he cuts her off._ _

__“I didn't hear you calling, Mom,” he closes his bedroom door behind them and tugs on Felicity’s hand in a sign to retreat before his mother starts interrogating them._ _

__Moira isn’t buying it though. “Really now? Because I’ve been calling your name for almost 5 minutes.”_ _

__He chuckles fakely and begins walking back ways, careful to maneuver Felicity to his side so she doesn’t stumble, “Yeah, it’s those walls man, I can barely hear anything. I’m gonna walk Felicity to her car. Was there something you wanted?”_ _

__His mother’s face softens again, “Your father would like to speak to you.” And from the ways she says it, she already knows what his response is going to be._ _

__“I’d like for him to act like a father, but I guess we can’t always get things we want.” He turns around, not even waiting for his mother’s response. He’s had enough of his father to be honest and he just doesn’t even want to see his face. If it takes him getting a concussion for him to care then he doesn’t want his attention at all._ _

__Felicity stays silent by his side as they walk back to the front of the mansion, but her hand remains in his, her hold strong and solid. This right here, this is all he needs. As soon as they’re outside, walking down the short steps to get to her car, she squeezes his hand to get his attention._ _

__“You okay?” her voice, like it always does, calms him and washes away his worries._ _

__“You’re here, so yeah I’m definitely good.”_ _

__She blushes deeply before tipping on her toes and meeting his lips in a soft chaste kiss. She didn’t even look around to see if anyone is watching. He doesn’t know why that makes him so happy. Maybe because it reminds him once again that this really is happening._ _

__When they pull apart, she wraps her arms around his torso and settles her head on his chest in a hug. He thinks her mind is on everything that happened today and he takes a minute to reflect on it as well. They’d been through a roller coaster of emotions tonight and he can’t even imagine what she must have felt when she saw him get hurt. Add to that everything they just talked about... let’s just say he’s just really fucking happy she came by tonight._ _

__She leans her head back and looks up at him, a smile blooming on her face. “I’m going to take you on a date tomorrow.”_ _

__At first he doesn’t know if she’s serious, but then she pouts when he lets out a hearty laugh. “Oh. You’re serious.”_ _

__She slaps his chest lightly and he lets out a ‘Ow’ in mock hurt. “Of course I’m serious. I want to take you on a date. Not our usual date in the park with no one else around. A real date.”_ _

__Oliver honestly doesn’t know what he did to deserve to be this happy, but he’s not about to pass up this opportunity so he hurries to accept. “Of course I’ll go on a real date with you!” He closes the distance between them again as he lifts her off her feet, and she giggles into his mouth when he spins them._ _

__After he settles her on the ground, his curiosity getting the best of him, he asks, “Where are we going?”_ _

__But she simply shakes her head. “No, no, no Queen. It’s a surprise.” Oliver runs his hands along her sides._ _

__“Well, it’s a good thing I like surprises.”_ _

__Before he can kiss her again, her phone buzzes with a message. She sighs heavily before retrieving it and reading the message. “It’s my Mom. She’s at home wondering where I am. I have to go.”_ _

__He lets out a noise of protest, tightening his hold on here as he stubbornly says, “I don’t want you to.”_ _

__She laughs little, “I don’t want to either. But we have tomorrow.”_ _

__And she’s right, they do. So with that in mind, and with his heart already yearning for her before she has even left, he gives her one last scorching kiss then follows her the rest of the way to her car and helps her in._ _

__"I love you," he whispers to her from his bent position at her car door._ _

__"I love you, too."_ _

__He steps back and watches as she drives off._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY? so, they go on a *real* date next chapter.  
> Their date can go 2 ways: It's everything they've both ever wanted and nothing goes wrong. OR, everything backfires and they fall apart..............
> 
> I'm leaning towards one more than the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter!

Pulling up to the curb of her house, Felicity climbs out of her car, the smile on her face that’s been there since she left Oliver’s not wavering in the slightest. She saunters down the walk way to the front door, spinning her car keys around her index finger and whistling the beat of a song she’s sure doesn’t even exist. Opening the door, she’s greeted with the sight of her mother with a cup of what must be tea in one hand and a magazine in the other, seated in the loveseat in their living room that’s located right off the landing.

Her smile widens when her mother looks up at the sound of her entrance, mouth poised to reprimand her, but closing on a snap when she sees the look on her face. Donna Smoak studies her as she closes the door and shrugs out of jacket, throwing it aside then approaching her and squeezing herself into the loveseat beside her. She takes the magazine and teacup from her mother’s hands and places them on the coffee table before wrapping both her arms around her shoulders and sighing contently against her where she’s settled her head right next to her face.

“I’m in love.”

Her mother’s body freezes at her declaration and Felicity can’t help the giggle she releases at her reaction. And also because _she’s fucking in love _and she can say it out loud now.__

__Donna leans away slightly so that she can get a better view of her face, wanting to see the truth in her words. The earsplitting scream of glee that her mother releases shortly after is honestly unsurprising but unlike other times, she isn’t annoyed at her overly excited outburst because, well, she’s feeling the exact same._ _

__“Did you tell Oliver that? Is that where you were just now?”_ _

__Felicity’s entire body tenses when she registers what her mother just said. She never told her they were dating. The only thing she’s supposed to know about him was that she tutored him last year. Donna gives her a look, saying ‘really?’ without even opening her mouth when she spots the shocked look on her face._ _

__“Hun, you thought I didn’t know?” she questions as she reaches a hand up to tuck loose hair from her ponytail behind her ear. Felicity’s confusion increases tenfold because the whole point of keeping a relationship a secret is for it to be a, well, secret. And she’s good at keeping secrets goddamnit._ _

__“Of course I didn’t think that you knew.” Felicity unwraps her arms from around her and crosses her arms over chest, her mood not necessarily dulling, but her curiosity definitely at the forefront for the time being. “How did you know?” she asks, figuring there’s no point in trying to go around it or deny it because that would be the most counterproductive thing to do at the moment. Plus, denying it is something she knows deep down that she doesn’t want. That’s not her default setting anymore. That’s not who she is anymore._ _

__“From the moment you talked about him, I knew, my beautiful girl.”_ _

__“Mom, the first thing I told you about him was how annoying and immature he was.”_ _

__Donna smiles knowingly at her, “And yet here you are today, in love with him.” Felicity huffs quietly because while she is right, she doesn’t necessarily want to admit it. “Felicity sweetie, I know you guys come here almost every day, and while it’s true that I do work long hours, it’s my house Hun. I know everything that goes on here.”_ _

__Her confusion only grows at her response. Donna Smoak is a… different kind of parent. She isn’t traditional in the slightest and is probably the most lenient person she knows. If Felicity were any other child she would’ve taken advantage of her leniency a hundred times over, but she was never the type to get into trouble. Having Oliver over without her knowledge was the only time she had done sometime ‘bad’ and she doesn’t even really consider it bad in her mother’s eyes because she has always wanted her to get a boyfriend… which is also why she’s having a hard time understanding why she never said anything if she knew about him._ _

__“If you knew about us this whole time, why didn’t you ever say something about it?”_ _

__Her mother smiles softly at her, placing her hand on her face and rubbing her thumb over her cheek, “Because I know you Hun. I knew that you had to work through some things with yourself and with him and I knew that when you were ready you would tell me. And I’m really happy you finally did.” She squeals, her face brightening again at thought of her daughter opening up to her about being in love, she supposes._ _

__She forgets sometimes that her mother knows her inside and out. Knows how much her father leaving affected her, because after all, he left her too. And when he did, they were all they both had – are all they both have. So the fact that she gave her space to figure out what she had with Oliver and didn’t put pressure on it or her, well, it’s incredibly sweet of her. She doesn’t show her mother enough appreciation but she makes a silent vow to herself to try doing so more._ _

__“I love you Mom.” Her mother beams at her then they both pull each other tight hug, Donna’s mouth going a mile a minute as she tells her how excited she is about them and how she finally wants to meet him._ _

__With her relationship with Oliver in mind once again, her heart flutters like it’s been doing since he told her he loved and then she remembers their date tomorrow that she has to plan perfectly._ _

__Interrupting her Mom’s long tangent, Felicity asks, “Does your friend Mike still accept volunteers?”_ _

__

__**_ _

__

__When Felicity wakes on Saturday morning, she does her usual mental checklist of things that need to be done that day. It isn’t long before she remembers all the things she has planned for today and she squeals in quiet excitement, waking Iris who’d been sleeping beside her._ _

__She groans before rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up. “What is that sound that just came from your mouth?”_ _

__Felicity laughs at the grumpy expression on her face, knowing she hates being woken up, especially on a weekend. When she’d come up to her room last night, she had honestly forgotten that Iris had decided to sleep over. She was already asleep though so she hadn’t gotten the opportunity to speak to her or to tell her anything._ _

__“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Felicity says teasingly, watching as Iris gets to her feet to pick up her phone that’s on her work desk across from her bed. Sitting on the chair, she swivels it around to face her as she begins texting someone who she presumes is Barry._ _

__Without looking up from her phone, Iris comments, “Ha. Ha. And technically I did. I usually sleep on the same side you sleep on.”_ _

__Felicity sits silently on her bed, waiting in amusement for Iris to remember what had happened last night. She knows it usually takes her a minute to really refresh her memories when she just woke up so she just gives her that time._ _

__Iris puts her phone down on the desk, “Barry’s going to come pick me up in half an hour.” She pauses momentarily, surveying her face, “What’s with that look you’re giving me—OH! Oh. I can’t believe I totally forgot about last night!” she rises from her seat, marching over to sit beside her and grabbing her hands. “You’re smiling so… good things right? Please tell me good things.”_ _

__Felicity giggles at her enthusiasm, ducking her head shyly as everything that happened last night comes back to her. “Well, for one, his mother almost caught us making out, or to be honest, about to do more than just making out.”_ _

__Iris eyes widen as mouth drops open, “Felicity Smoak, tell me what happened, from the top, right this minute.”_ _

__She sighs happily, figuring she should give her more than that. “Well, I can’t tell you all the details right now because I have to get my homework done before I start getting things ready for our date but, long story short; I told him I loved him. He told me that the reason he’d played like he had was because he saw me with Cooper and after some back and forth, which were both painful and heartwarming, he admitted that he loved me too and so now we’re going public and I’m taking him on a date... today.”_ _

__Iris’ eyes shine as she hugs her and they both rock from side to side, “I am so happy for you. You deserve to not have to hide what you guys have and while I’m definitely going to need all the details, I’ll get out of your hair so you can plan your date.”_ _

__Not long after that, Barry arrives and Iris leaves after wishing her good luck. She begins doing what she said she’d do, sorting through all of her homework and pushing aside all her excitement and slight nervousness about the date to concentrate on her work._ _

__When she’s through, she picks up her phone and begins making the few arrangements needed for her plans. At 1 in the afternoon, she texts Oliver telling him she’ll come pick him up at 2._ _

__After showering, Felicity puts on a nice pair of fitted black pants paired with a flowy white blouse and a nice grey jacket. On her feet, she settles for comfy new sneakers knowing that what they’re doing today doesn’t really allow for heels. Her hair she leaves out in light waves and after applying minimal make up, adding her splash of color by way of her signature red lipstick, she checks the time and realizes that she needs to leave, like, now._ _

__While she was getting ready, she’d been too busy to really allow her mind to wander. But as she buckles into her silent car to drive over to Oliver’s, the nerves from earlier return, only like ten times worse. Suddenly every bad situation that could happen today begins circulating her mind and her palms begin to sweat on the steering wheel. She knows it’s too late to turn back now and she knows that she wants this for them, but fear has a way of making itself known._ _

__She tries to alleviate it all by imagining all the picnics in the park that she and Oliver used to have. Those had always gone incredibly well. And though it was only them, it also reminds her that that’s what matters. Her and Oliver. They’ll have a good time, regardless of anyone else around, and there will be people around, and wow that doesn’t help at all._ _

__So with those not much less frightening thoughts in her head, she pulls up to Oliver’s house for the second time in less than 24 hours, not even having to tell the guard who she was before the gate was opened for her. She drives up the mansion and stops near the grand front door, taking a second to slow her breathing and to check her reflection in the mirror. After deeming herself decent, she steps out of the car and walks on shaky legs up the short stairs to ring the door bell, checking the time on her phone quickly and seeing its 5 minutes pass 2._ _

__The door opens not long after and she’s greeted with the sight of Oliver in jeans and a fitted blue button down shirt that not only does wonders in bringing out the blueness of his eyes, but also accentuate the thickness of his biceps and pecs and damn he’s hot._ _

__“Thank you.” He smirks down at her._ _

__“I said that out loud didn’t I?” she asks, her nervousness bringing out the worse of her anxious traits. She reaches a hand up, rubbing the space between her eyebrows and looking up at him shyly. She doesn’t know why she’s acting this way. They’ve been together for months, for Christ sake._ _

__Oliver steps out from under the threshold and closes the door behind him before moving into her personal space. His closeness to her causes her mind to blank out for a millisecond when she gets a whiff of his cologne. He smells like heaven._ _

__Reaching his arm up, he grabs the hand that had rubbing between her brows in nervousness and squeezes it before gently before lowering it and raising his other arm to touch her cheek. Her entire face buzzes where it’s in contact with his palm and Felicity can’t think straight. Well at least that means she won’t be irrationally nervous if she isn’t thinking._ _

__Oliver lowers his head down to hers, stopping a breath away from her before whispering between them, “Damn, you’re hot too.” She doesn’t know why, but his words bring out an outburst of laughter from her lips, and just like that, all of her nervousness, irrational or not just disappear._ _

__It’s just Oliver._ _

__After slowing from her laughter, Felicity wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him in a proper greeting. His hands settle around her waist and she gets momentarily lost in his lips. He breaks away from the kiss, looking down at her with love and desire shining in his eyes._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__She unwraps her arms from around his neck and runs them down his chest, “Hi. Are you excited?”_ _

__“Are you kidding me? I haven’t been able to think of much else since you left last night.”_ _

__She smiles excitedly at him, giving him one more kiss before releasing him, and tugging on his arm then descending the short stairway._ _

__“Well then, let’s get going.”_ _

__They get settled into her car and then she’s off, driving at a moderate speed towards her destination near the Glades. They fill the space between them in idle chatter, the atmosphere reminding her of the rides he’d give her home after school, the ease calming her and dispelling her nervousness yet again. It isn’t long before Oliver starts getting impatient about not knowing where they’re headed though._ _

__“What about just a hint?” he asks, and she can’t help the laughter that falls at his slightly desperate expression._ _

__“I thought you liked surprises?”_ _

__She glances over to see Oliver run his hand over his face, ducking his head as he answers sheepishly, “I do, but… I’m just kind of nervous okay?”_ _

__That piece of information honestly shocks her because apart from his need to know where they are going, he hadn’t shown any signs of nervousness, or at least she hadn’t noticed any. Him admitting it warms her heart though, because there is a lot riding on this date and if he’s nervous it means he understands that and wants it to go well too. She smiles softly at the thought._ _

__“It’s okay. I’m kind of nervous too.”_ _

__She really hopes he likes what she had planned._ _

__Not too long after that though, they pull into the parking lot of the slightly run down baseball field near the Glades that’s used by the middle school a block over. She hops out of the car, spotting her mother’s friend Mike approaching her from where he’d been inside the building located off the field._ _

__Oliver climbs out a moment later, but his features are unsure as he looks around, likely at a lost for why they’re here. She giggles at him before crossing to where he’s standing and grabbing hold of his hands, tugging him towards where Mike has now approached them._ _

__“Hey Mike, sorry for calling last minute.” Felicity says, still kind of feeling guilty for only previously notifying him._ _

__He brushes it off though, “It’s fine Felicity. You know we’re always looking for volunteers to help them out. They’re on the field, so let me show you guys the way.”_ _

__She begins following him but she can literally feel the confusion rolling off in waves from Oliver. They arrive on the field and Felicity spots the ten 8-11 year olds running around playing various games among themselves. Oliver stops, eyes rooted on the kids as he places a hand on her arm to halt her movements as well._ _

__“Are we adopting them? Felicity, I love you but I don’t think I’m ready for a kid… or ten.” His words along with the horrified expression on his face have her throwing her back in laughter, catching the attention of a few of the kids._ _

__“You’re so cute,” she says between pants of breath. She calms her breathing after a while, noticing the pout on Oliver’s face. Okay, so maybe it’s time to explain what’s going on. She gestures to the kids on the field, “These are some of the kids that live in the Glades or close to the Glades. Mike is the coach for the middle school but he’s trying to start an initiative for kids interested in sports from before they get to high school... really though, he’s just trying to look out for them. It’s getting worse and worse in the Glades and these kids need a good thing. But it’s just him so he’s always looking for volunteers to help out. I know that I kind of-sort of ruined your game last night and I cannot afford professional game tickets so I thought of the next best thing – helping some kids have fun while teaching them baseball… do you hate it? Do you want to leave?”_ _

__Suddenly she feels unsure about her decision to do this. After yesterday’s game, she’d just wanted him to have something that was light and fun and that didn’t carry any meaning in the long run – score wish that is. Now though, maybe it was a stupid idea, maybe they should just skip this and go to—_ _

__“It’s perfect.”_ _

__Oliver kisses her before she can process another thought, hands running lightly through her hair as he does so. She breaks away though when she hears the barely disguised murmurs of ‘Ew’ coming from the kids behind them. She rests her head on his chest from a minute, working to bring down the blush she knows has colored her cheeks. Looking up at Oliver a while after, she whispers, “Okay good. Great. I don’t know anything about baseball though. I was honestly riding off your expertise because I remembered that one time you said you used to play it.”_ _

__He chuckles lightly at her, grabbing her hand as they walk to final distance to the kids. “I’ve got this. We’ve got this.”_ _

__The kids all huddle around and she breaks off from Oliver to hug three of them that she knows from the couple of times her and her mother had volunteered before. With her arm around one of their shoulders – Bianca – she watches as Oliver commands the attention of all of them by introducing himself and then he starts to break down what the sport is about. Honestly, it all flies over her head but from the way they’re all responding to him, it seems like they get what they’re supposed to be doing to so it’s perfect really._ _

__Seeing him like this, charismatic and attentive, reminds her yet again of how much of a people person he is and once again she’s impressed at the way he divides his attention between each kid, never letting anyone feel left out or as if their question isn’t worth being asked. It’s amazing to see._ _

__He’s amazing._ _

__After he’s done explaining, he tells them that they’re going to start having fun. Mike stands in his position not too far away, observing and present if he’s needed, but giving Oliver and herself free reign. Oliver gives out instructions, telling each kid what they’re position is and what they’re supposed to do. With it only being ten kids, they’re obviously limited but he makes it work._ _

__“Does anyone have any more questions?” Oliver asks after he’s finished explaining._ _

__One of the kids, a 9 year old boy who’d identified himself as Brandon, raises his hand in question. Oliver points to him, giving him permission to go ahead._ _

__“Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?” the rest of the kids around them start murmuring and nodding their head in agreement, obviously wanting to know as well. Felicity looks up at Oliver, finding him already looking at her with an amused expression on his face._ _

__Felicity looks at Brandon and answers, “Not that you should even know what boyfriend and girlfriend means, but yes, we are.” The rush she gets from saying it is something she doesn’t think she’ll get tired of and even though it was just to a bunch of kids, it sent her heart pounding… plus, baby steps._ _

__After that they begin, the coach having provided a few equipment for the kids. They start the game, Oliver guiding each kid into their role and honestly, Felicity doesn’t even know what they’re doing, but she stands beside Oliver and cheers loudly for each kid when they’ve done something, completely unsure of whether or not that was what they were supposed to do. They go few rounds and she can feel the energy, the positive and fun energy bouncing off of each kid and especially off Oliver as they play._ _

__Seeing him happy now, the way she should’ve seen him last night makes the start of the day that much better and she’s glad that she thought of this, that they could help these kids and themselves at the same time. After about an hour and a half though, Mike tells them to wrap it up because he needs to get them back home to their parents. They beg for one more game, this time insisting both Oliver and her participate._ _

__She doesn’t know how but somehow she ends up with a ball in her hand and Oliver with a bat, both of them being pushed into their positions on the field. She figures, what the heck? This is all for fun anyway. So when Oliver gets his body into position, lining the bat against his shoulder in his hands as he gets into a slight crouch, well, let’s just say her competitive side rears its head pretty quickly. She has no idea how to throw the ball, but she uses her physics brain to draw up some quick calculations._ _

__And then she throws it._ _

__Funny thing about that moment is that she had closed her eyes, so when she opens them, all she sees is Oliver swinging with strength that she’s never seen him display. The bat hits the ball in a loud crack and then it's just flying. Oliver doesn’t even drop the bat to run, instead just watching as the ball travels up and up and out of field until it disappears behind the building._ _

__The field is quiet one minute and then filled with the small shrieks of laughter and cheering the next from the kids around them. Felicity once again doesn’t even know what that means, but she turns her eyes back to Oliver, breaking out in laughter before running up to him and throwing her arms around him in celebration. He hugs her back, lifting her slightly off the ground to spin them._ _

__

__**_ _

__

__“That was really fun. I had an amazing time.” Oliver says from his position beside her in her car, hand on her thigh as she drives out of the parking lot of the baseball field._ _

__“I’m glad you did. You deserve it.”_ _

__“We deserve it,” he corrects. “So, where to now? My place or yours?”_ _

__Felicity smiles to herself, shifting slightly in her seat to glance at him before focusing back on the road. “Oh, we’re not done yet.”_ _

__He looks at her in confusion, his hold on her thigh tightening slightly, “We’re not?”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__He waits impatiently for her to continue, but she’s having way too much fun with this so she remains quiet._ _

__“You’re not going to tell me are you?”_ _

__“Nope.”_ _

__He shakes his head at her before running his thumb over her jean covered thigh. “Well I’m not complaining. More time with you is never a bad thing.” She almost tells him right then._ _

__They pull up to their second destination after 5 in the evening, and the sun is just about ready to dip under the clouds. This one is pretty obvious, what with a sign above their heads with the words “Miniature Golf Course” twinkling in bold colors. He turns to her when he reads it, teasing smile on his lips, “I never pegged you for a miniature golf kind of girl.”_ _

__Unbuckling her seat belt, she bites her lips and responds, “I’m full of surprises.” She steps out of the car but then comes to a halt when she realizes something._ _

__The place is actually quite crowded, with small families located at the different putts along with other couples and groups of teenagers. For a moment, her fight or flight response is flared when she assesses how many people are actually here. But then Oliver steps up beside her, hand grasping hers as he looks down at her, silently saying that they can leave if she wants to. But she shakes her head no._ _

__This is kind of why she chose this place. She knew people would be here. But she wants to prove to him that she wants this and that she’s serious. She wants to prove it to herself too. So with steady determination, she grasps Oliver’s hand as well and walks up to the front to pay for their tickets._ _

__10 minutes later, they are assigned a place with an allotted time of 45 minutes._ _

__“Okay, so because I’m a gentleman, I’ll let you go first.” Oliver says, handing her a club as he takes a few steps back. Felicity looks around, spotting a few faces that she’s vaguely familiar with from her high school. They seem preoccupied though so she just pushes that from her mind. What they think doesn’t matter anyway._ _

__She thinks back to what Oliver just said and smiles to herself as she comes up with a plan. “Okay, kind sir.” She takes the club from him, placing one of the balls available on the tee and then lining it up so she can hit it but purposefully missing the hole._ _

__Oliver lets out a low whistle, commenting, “Looks like you’re going to need some lessons. It’s a good thing I’m good at this.”_ _

__She nods her head, barely able to contain her mirth. “My hero.”_ _

__He steps up behind her, melding his body onto hers. His heat permeates through her clothes into her skin, sending her body into a warm frenzy. Swallowing heavily, she concentrates on the way he aligns his arms with hers, positioning her limbs correctly before demonstrating a few times how to make the shot. Their position brings his groin into contact with her ass, and she smiles wickedly to herself before grinding down on him._ _

__He lets out a low growl, whispering her name, “Felicity.” Which is… exactly what she’d wanted. Spinning around, attaches her lips to his, stealing his breath away. Her arms pin around his neck, the club forgotten._ _

__As if no one else is around, they get lost in each other’s tastes, hands wondering everywhere all at once. She doesn’t care if anyone else sees, doesn’t care if those kids from her school tell the whole world. This, right here, is perfect. She’s drunk on it._ _

__Oliver breaks away briefly, “Maybe we should,” kiss, “continue,” kiss, “playing the game.” He stops altogether and looks down at her._ _

__Connecting her lips to his neck instead, she sucks out the salty skin there, barely registering as Oliver says, “Or not.”_ _

__

__**_ _

__

__The last stop for the night she’d told him about as they were leaving the miniature golf course so when they arrive at the café where she works so that they can get something to eat, he isn’t surprised._ _

__The only persons on shift tonight are her boss Mrs. White and her son Dante so when she enters, she greets them warmly. Mrs. White is a kind old woman who’d hired her without much background information. She’d wanted the extra pair of hands and Felicity was there and that was that. She’ll always be grateful for her, especially because this job allows for her to have extra pocket money._ _

__“Who’s this handsome boy again? Didn’t you bring him by last year or something?”_ _

__She nods her head, remember how she’d met Oliver here a few times to help him study after her shift before they started dating. “Yeah, this is Oliver. He’s my boyfriend.” Again, that feeling causes her blood to rush and she looks at Oliver seeing a broad smile on his face indicating that he’s feeling the same._ _

__After some more introductions, she lets Mrs. White know what they’ll be having before they find a booth, settling in beside each other. The café isn’t as packed as the miniature golf course, but there are quite a few people there. However, like before, she pushes everyone who isn’t them out of her mind and focuses on him._ _

__While waiting on their sandwiches, they talk about the kids and how much fun it was today with them. She tells him more about Mike’s initiative and about the struggles some people in the Glades are going through. He listens intently in understanding but doesn’t make false promises about how it’ll be okay for them eventually, mostly because he can’t do anything but also because he doesn’t have a place to speak for them._ _

__She also eventually tells him about how her mother had known about them all along and he literally chokes on air. She laughs at the caught expression on his face and tells him what she told her, which also leads to him finally telling her about how his little sister knows about them as well._ _

__Shortly after, Dante arrives with their sandwiches and milkshakes, wishing them a happy meal before leaving. Suddenly remembering sometime from last night, she can’t help but wanting to talk to him about it, even though it’s just now occurring to her that they haven’t really talked about last night, like, at all._ _

__“So,” she begins, swallowing a bite of her sandwich. “Last night you said something that kind of stuck with me… well everything you said stuck with me but one thing in particular just didn’t sit well.”_ _

__Oliver looks up from his food, swallowing as well as he asks hesitantly, “What?”_ _

__She puts down the food, shifting slightly to get full view of his face. “Well, you said that you fuck things up and I wanted to know if you really believed that.”_ _

__His face pales and he sighs, running his fingers through his hair before answering, “I mean, I do… I thought that was obvious…”_ _

__“What do you ‘fuck up’ Oliver?”_ _

__“Weren’t you there? I fucked up the game! I almost screwed us up too. I’m pretty sure the reason my relationship with my Dad is so fucked up is because of me. And I don’t know how yet, but I just know I’m going to screw up my little sister too.”_ _

__Felicity sighs, running her hands over his before grasping his arm, “All of those things are circumstantial. You acted the way you did because of Cooper, and okay yeah, maybe you need to control your anger more but that’s something you can and will work on. You didn’t almost screw us up, that was me. My decisions made you unhappy and you reacted based on that. Your father being the way he is isn’t your fault. Point and blank. And you love Thea; you’ll do anything for her. You and I both know you’d never do anything to hurt her. Do you hear me?”_ _

__He’s quiet, eyes focused on her hands in his. She lets go of it and places her hand on his jaw, directing his gaze towards her. “Do you hear me?” she asks again, daring him to believe otherwise._ _

__He nods his head in understanding before she pulls him to her in a hug. He goes willingly._ _

__

__**_ _

__

__When they arrive at the mansion later in the night, Felicity is somehow just now feeling the exhaustion from running around with the children and other activities from their day weighing down on her. She gets out of her car once again, meeting Oliver at the hood where he’s sitting. She settles between his legs and wraps her arms around his torso, head resting on his chest, swaying slightly on the light breeze that’s picking up around them._ _

__“I don’t want this night to end.” He says, head resting on top of hers. She looks up at him, chin now landing on his chest, smiling warmly at his words._ _

__“I don’t either. Next time we do this, I’m definitely beating you at mini-golf.” She laments teasingly, watching as his eyes widen in surprise._ _

__“So you were lying. You do know how to play. Why Ms. Smoak, where you trying to seduce me?” his hands land on her side, tickling her until she starts laughing in glee._ _

__“Only slightly.” She answers between laughter. He stops his assault, lips landing on hers in a scorching kiss and the night can go on like this for all she cares._ _

__Breaking away, he whispers between the inches of same in front of their lips, “My parents are going to be home tomorrow, but, come over anyway? Please?”_ _

__She scrunches up her eyes, feigning indecision before laughing at his worried expression, “Of course I will.”_ _

__Oliver brings his hands up to her face, eyes full so much love it almost chokes her. “I love you,” he says._ _

__She doesn’t have to think twice before saying, “I love you too.”_ _

__Today had been perfect, she realizes, mostly because she had avoided thinking. She hadn’t let her insecurities creep up on her. And with the success of today so evident, she can’t wait for tomorrow… and the next day… and the next day…_ _

__She gives him one last kiss before climbing into her car, getting a serious sense of déjà vu as she drives away, seeing Oliver watch her leave in her rearview mirror._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe nothing bad happened. I'm shocked tbh. Apparently my muse wanted them to be happy. it's crazy.
> 
> tumblr: [@emilyszuko](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilyszuko)  
> twitter: [@emilyszuko](https://twitter.com/emilyszuko)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity spends the day at Oliver's house with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello? Is anyone there? lmao I haven't updated in like 2 or 3 weeks and I apologize for that. Along with college and classes, I just haven't been feeling this story as much as I had before, and I have a feeling this chapter will be underwhelming. But don't worry, I intend to finish it.
> 
> I have already started another multichap. It's an olicity as mutants AU. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read. trust me, you don't have to know anything about the Xmen or mutants to enjoy. I'm really proud of what I've posted so far. Read here: [For My People (especially for you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13683813/chapters/31431447)
> 
> so. enjoy, or something. idk.

“I’ll get it!” Oliver shouts, descending the stairs in hurried steps as he dashes for the door. Throwing it open, he’s greeted with the sight of Felicity on the other side for the 2nd time in two days, and he’s really not complaining.

Without saying a word to her, he pulls her to him before attaching his lips to hers; carefully bringing them bought inside as he reaches a hand out behind her to close the door. 

“That’s… quite the greeting.” She comments breathlessly after he detaches his lips from hers, releasing her from his hold and reaching for her hand as he tugs her towards the main living room.

“Well, I missed you, so, I’m not sorry.” He chuckles lightly, keeping his eyes on her as they walk.

“I was literally here like, 16 hours ago, Oliver.” Felicity comments playfully, swinging their joint hands back and forth.

“And?” he asks, not really seeing the point. He’d miss her even if she was just in the next room, which is something he’d been experiencing the last few days, but it’s been intensifying even more now that they’ve decided to make their relationship public knowledge. He guesses he just can’t be too far away from her, and he’s not about to apologize for that.

They arrive at the living room and Oliver reaches for the remote before settling on the sofa and pulling her beside him. “You’re really possessive, did you know that?” she questions, cuddling into him even more as he turns the TV on and finds a station broadcasting a ‘Friends’ marathon.

Glancing down at her, he laments, “Oh, I know. But only when it comes to you.”

She huffs out a breath, rolling her eyes as she tries to cover the slight blush that had taken up her face, “Well as long as you’re not a douche or jerk about it, I don’t mind.”

Shifting slightly in his position, he reaches for her face, pulling her a breath away from him. 

“Is there anything else you don’t mind?”

Her eyes peek down towards his lips for a moment, and then she’s closing the remaining distance. He holds his breath in anticipation, still a sucker for her kisses. Her lips are almost touching his but before they can make contact, she turns her head, kissing him on the cheek instead and whispering in his ear, “I don’t mind watching TV.”

He sighs in disappointment, not even trying to hide the pout on his lips. “You’re absolutely no fun.”

She laughs at the expression on his face, resting her head on his chest as she tries to compose herself. 

“Relax Mr. Horny Pants.” She places her hands on his cheek, pulling both her legs underneath her as she stares into her eyes, completely serious. “We’ll get to make out and do other stuff any other time. We have today and tomorrow and the day after that to do all those things. We have been doing all those things. But when have we ever just cuddled and watched TV together here, in your living room? I don’t know, but I kind of want to savor this moment.” 

Well, when she puts it that way… he gets it. It’s the first time they’ve ever really done something like this and he can see how she’d want to enjoy this time they have together, by just, being together. And it’s not like it’ll be the first and last time, but he knows this moment means a lot to her, because it means a lot to him too.

So if she wants to cuddle and watch some TV, he’s totally down for that.

“Have I ever told you how much I hate Ross?” he asks, glancing at the TV as the character in question interacts with another character. He isn’t doing anything particularly ‘Rossy’ but he just can’t stand him. Looking over at Felicity, he’s met with a proud grin reflected on her face. He lets the confusion he’s feeling at her response show on his.

“I knew I loved you for the right reasons.” She says, and somehow he knows it’s both a combination of her appreciation of the fact that he doesn’t like Ross and also because he’s letting them have this moment. “I hate Ross too. He doesn’t deserve Rachel, like at all.”

“I always knew you were a genius.” He says teasingly, watching as she pokes him lightly in his side.

“You’re just now realizing?”

“Just now realizing what?” the tiny voice of his sister has Felicity flying to her feet, hand to her chest as she eyes the intruder. He tries to hide his amusement at her reaction but knows he fails terribly when she glares down at him. Getting to his feet, he grabs a hold of Felicity’s hand, figuring he should finally properly introduce them, which is something he’d been wanting to do for a while. They are 2 of the most important people in his life after all.

He pulls her over to Thea, eyes rooted on his little sister as he signals to her to be nice. It’s not that she isn’t a sweet kid, but surprisingly, she’s really protective of her big brother. However, the fact that she had let Felicity in on Friday night and from the looks of it had been kind to her, he guesses he shouldn’t be too worried.

“Thea, you remember Felicity?” his little sister grins at her before stepping forward slightly and speaking.

“The girl you’ve been dating in secret that came by the other day and that Mom almost caught you doing the ‘do’ with? Yes, definitely can’t forget that.”

“How do you even—” he cuts himself off, shaking his head at her obviously trying to get a rise out of him and to make Felicity uncomfortable. He turns to Felicity instead, taking in her skin that’s flushed in embarrassment and the way she’s trying to look anywhere but at his little sister in a tell of her uneasiness.

“Sorry, she can be a bit much sometimes,” he smiles sheepishly at her and she nods her head swiftly, forcing a smile on her face.

“I’m right here,” his sister says in response, crossing her hands over her chest in a sign of disapproval and a lack of attention.

Looking back towards her, he responds, “I’m sorry, I don’t acknowledge little sisters when they’re not being nice.” Grabbing Felicity’s arm, they turn back around as they head back towards the sofa.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He smiles to himself at Speedy’s reaction, having played her and expected her response. Turning around, he looks at her, motioning for her to go on. “I’m sorry for being rude. It’s nice to see you again Felicity.” She adds, looking down shyly at her feet and twisting her hands together. Sometimes he forgets that she isn’t a 40 year old and is actually just 7.

Felicity smiles softly at her, a real smile at that, before commenting, “Its okay, trust me and it’s really good to see you again too, Thea.”

Thea’s head snaps back up, her eyes hopeful as she asks, “Can I watch TV with you?” 

Oliver looks over at Felicity, because, really, it’s up to her, and she nods minutely at him, signaling that she’s okay with it before turning back to his little sister. “Sure. What do you want to watch?”

Thea’s eyes light up and she practically floats to the sofa, taking up far more space than necessary as she sits at the top of on one of the arms of the sofa, legs out, reaching near the middle.

“I wanna watch ‘Moana’,” she adds excitedly, making Oliver sigh dramatically.

“Speedy, you’ve seen Moana about a hundred times, it can’t possibly be getting any better every time you watch it.”

“Excuse me? Did you just question the artful masterpiece that is Moana?” asks Felicity, hands once again at her chest in disbelief and playful disappointment.

“Yeah, Oliver, are you questioning it?” his little sister adds, getting that glint in her eye as she looks at Felicity, grateful to have someone by her side and to be honest, he should have seen them ganging up on him coming sooner.

Groaning softly, he doesn’t even respond, he just gets up to start the movie. After he settles back on the couch between them, Thea changes her position and lays with her head on his lap, while Felicity cuddles into other his side.

He doesn’t admit it, but he more than enjoys the time they all spend together, with the both of them giving a running commentary about their extensive knowledge of the film. It’s also amazing to see them bond, even if it’s just over a Disney movie.

As soon as the movie ends, his mother enters the room, “Hello again Ms. Smoak.”

Rising from her position against him, she shuffles to adjust herself nervously before addressing her, “Oh no Mrs. Queen, it’s Felicity.”

Only half unkindly, Moira continues on as if she hadn’t spoken, “If you’d care to join us Ms. Smoak, we’re having dinner in a few minutes.”

And yeah, okay, he gets the ‘no one is good enough for my son’ thing but his mother is taking it way too far. Felicity hasn’t done anything to warrant this type of behavior towards her and a small part of him is fearful that Felicity will take this to heart and reconsider her decisions. Maybe she’ll just leave now, he doesn’t blame her because even though his mother hasn’t said two sentences, the way she looks at her and speaks to her says it all. He wishes she would’ve given her a chance, just to see the amazing person she is instead of writing her off already, because he knows his mother and he knows that’s exactly what she’s done.

However, when he looks back towards Felicity, there’s an almost rebellious smile on her face as she answers his mother, “I’d love to Mrs. Queen.” Squashing all his worry in one sentence.

He fucking loves her.

When Thea, his mother, Felicity and himself shuffle into the dining room, an awkward silence follows them until they’re all seated. He isn’t particularly sure what to say. When it was just Felicity and Thea, it was easier, not only because they had the movie as a buffer, but because neither of them were stone cold to people they don’t know. 

“Mom, Felicity said that not all princesses have to have a prince. Is that true?” Thea asks, always one to break the tension, even if she isn’t aware of it. The issue had come up when they were watching the movie and Thea had asked how come this Disney princess doesn’t have a prince. Felicity had told her that she didn’t need one and he’d agreed, saying she’s too cool for one anyway.

Glancing briefly towards Felicity, his mother responds to Thea’s question, “That’s very true darling. The best princesses are the ones that can save themselves.” Thea nods her head at that, her face serious as she contemplate her mother’s words along with Felicity’s from earlier.

“That’s it then. I’m a Moana type of princess.”

Smiling proudly at her, he doesn’t miss the way his mother’s lips turn up approvingly, and it’s not just at Thea, but at Felicity as well. Felicity doesn’t miss it either if the way her cheeks redden are any indication. 

All too soon, the lighter mood is basically compressed as soon as his father steps into the room, his stature looming and feeling oh so similarly like a dark rainy cloud luring on an otherwise sunny day. His appetite disappears.

From her seat beside him, Felicity places a hand on his thigh in silent support. He drops his hand to underneath to table to squeezes hers in thanks.

“Good evening Ms. Smoak. I don’t believe we’ve officially met,” his father says, charming as ever, right as he lowers himself into the seat at the head of the table, Felicity to his right and his mother to his left with Thea beside of her.

Felicity straightens her back as she replies, “We haven’t. It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Queen. Oliver has told me a lot about you.”

Huffing out an amused breath, his father adds, “Oh I don’t doubt that. I’d say all good things, but I know that’s not likely.”

And Oliver really can’t help himself when he mumbles, “You’re not wrong.”

All eyes land on him and it’s only then that he realizes he hadn’t said that covertly as he’d imagined. Oh well. He meets his father’s gaze, and he can see the disapproval and anger churning within his eyes. But before he can say anything, his mother interrupts them just as Raisa enters to serve the food. “We have a guess. Can we get through this meal like decent people please?” her eyes move between him and his father, and the only reason he nods his head is because he doesn’t want to ruin this night for Felicity.

After serving out each person’s plate and squeezing his and Thea’s cheek, Raisa makes her exit. His father doesn’t even wait a minute before directing a question to Felicity again after having taken a bite of his food. “So, Ms. Smoak—”

“Felicity,” she insists.

Chuckling softly at her, his father continues, “So Felicity, where do you see yourself going to college next fall?”

His girlfriend’s face brightens immensely, and he knows she loves talking about this because she’s proud of herself, just like he’s proud of her. “MIT. I actually got early acceptance and a full scholarship.”

Both his parent’s eyes widen at her words, clearly impressed, “That’s wonderful darling,” his mother comments, that being the first nice thing she has said to her since… well since they’ve met.

“Yes, that’s very good Felicity,” Robert agrees, “So I take it you’re into technical things?”

“I am. I’m actually majoring in computer science and cyber security.” And the proud, almost smug smile on her face widens. He can’t help but return the sentiment.

“That’s quite the career path Felicity. I have no doubt you can do it, however, that doesn’t leave you with much free time. And with Oliver not even accepted to any of his choices yet, well…”

Just like that, the mood sours once more. Leave it to his Dad to not so subtly imply that their relationship won’t last. He’s about to not so subtly tell him to piss off when Felicity speaks for them, “We’ll make it work.”

He looks back towards her to find her already looking at him, and for the moment it’s just them. Things aren’t set in stone, but he’s pretty sure he’ll follow her anywhere. Because he loves this girl, and even if he ends up having to be with her long distance, well, like she said, they’ll make it work.

“What’s a MIT?” Thea’s small curious voice asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm going soft with them. Nothing bad has happened to them for a while. IDK what that means tbh.
> 
> also. I intend to finish this fic in 2 more chapters. 
> 
> I have already started another multichap. It's an olicity as mutants AU. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read. trust me, you don't have to know anything about the Xmen or mutants to enjoy. I'm really proud of what I've posted so far. Read here: [For My People (especially for you)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13683813/chapters/31431447)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pops head in*
> 
> so...  
> how is everybody?
> 
>  
> 
> look i know it's been MONTHS since i updated this story, but the muse has just been non existent. however, it was never my intention to abandon this fic. and im not.
> 
> this is the 9th chapter out of 10. the last chapter will be posted either tomorrow or saturday. im figuratively washing my hands of this fic and not in a bad way.
> 
> because although technically this isn't my first multi chap, i consider it to be and im happy to see how far ive come.
> 
> but enough about that. reread the entire thing if you have to. i certainly did.
> 
> enjoy!

“Have a good day at school, hun!”

“We’ll see,” Felicity mumbles, hurriedly stuffing the last of her notebooks into her book bag before attempting to sound more reassuring at the look her mother gives her, “I mean, I'll try…” she trails off, kissing Donna on the cheek before dashing through the door.

The car parked on the curb of her house is sleek and black and completely out of place in her lower-middle class neighborhood, yet as bright as it glimmers from the reflection of the early morning sun, she doesn't think it has anything on the smile that blooms on her face as she spots its owner.

He's leaning on the passenger door, arms crossed over his chest as he waits for her, looking very much like the movie star that she thinks he's attempting to appear as. The smirk on his lips is self indulgent and cocky and soft and sexy. Felicity jumps into his arms and attaches her lips to his, heart a fluttering mess in her chest, her earlier apprehension about today a lost memory for the moment.

Oliver chuckles into her mouth, squeezing her in his embrace. It's strange, this complete euphoria she's been experiencing the last couple of days. She hadn't thought being with Oliver could get any better.

Though they were only a them behind closed doors, they spent majority of their free time together, learning about one another, exploring each other's mind, body and soul…  quite simply -- just falling in love. The pass 6 months are easily the best of her life.

Yet she'd convinced herself for so long that keeping them a secret was the best way for them to be with one another. She allowed the part of her that was afraid of being abandoned dictate her decisions about her relationship with Oliver. She's done doing that now though.

And the result?

It's like they've been upgraded to a level of happiness that she can't even begin to describe. She doesn't even really want to either. She'd much rather focus on his mouth against hers.

Oliver sets her on her feet, pulling away from her lips far too quickly in her humble opinion. She rises on the tips of her toes, chasing his sweet lips and capturing them in another heart tilting kiss. He sighs happily into her mouth and this time when they break away, he kisses his way across her jaw to her neck and then he just buries his face into her shoulder and holds her against him.

She breathes him in.

This pass weekend has been… a roller-coaster of emotions and feelings and just… things. But it's been more of an upward spiral since the night of the football game after they confessed their feelings for each other. And then their date was far more amazing than she'd hoped it would be, and then spending the day with him at his home and dinner with his family… it's been a lot. 

And surprisingly, yet even more so unsurprisingly, she wants even more. She knows Oliver does too. She doesn't think there's anything they couldn't face together. Good,  _ really _ good, or bad.

“We have to go to school,” Oliver murmurs into her shoulder.

Oh yeah, there's that. The thing that's been haunting her thoughts since he dropped her home after dinner with his family last night.

She breaks away from him, hiking her bag further up her shoulders and turning on her heels.

It takes a minute before Oliver’s confused voice sounds behind her, “Uh, mind telling me where you're going?”

Without looking back at him, Felicity answers, “Back inside. And I think I'll stay there. I'm guessing, what, a week or 2 without having to leave for food or water?”

She makes out the shuffle of his feet as he quickly catches up to her before he wraps his arms around her middle from behind, halting her movements and filling her with warmth far faster than her resolve would like him to. His face tucked right next to hers, Oliver kisses her cheek tenderly as he sways her gently, “You're coming to school. We're doing this.”

A whiny noise leaves her throat, “But… inside,” her arm gestures vaguely to the house in front of them, which she's sure hides one Donna Smoak catching an eyeful.

“No, Felicity. No more inside,”

With her still in his arms, he turns them both and practically starts waddling them like a duck back towards his car. She lets him, of course. Doesn't mean she doesn't whine the whole time.

She's scared and reluctant and 84% sure this'll blow up in their faces but… she wants this. She wants her boyfriend to drive them to school and she wants them to walk hand in hand inside and through the hallways to her locker and she wants him to kiss her goodbye before classes and she wants them to sit together during lunch with his arms around her and she wants to kiss him with everyone around and she wants the world to know that she's in love with Oliver Queen, what anyone else thinks be damned.

It's just… execution is always more complicated than theory.

Before she knows it she's buckled in and Oliver’s driving off towards their doom.

Her knee jerks up and down uncontrollably and it's not long before he notices. Oliver’s arm reaches out to rest a hand on her bare thigh, sending a thrill up her whole leg. She can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing that she wore a dress today. 

When his thumb begins to rub small soothing circles onto her skin, she decides that it’s good. Definitely good.

“What are you so nervous for anyways, Felicity?”

Gawking at him, Felicity tries not to roll her eyes at his absurdity. “Because! I have no idea how everyone's gonna react to this,” she gestures between the two of them, “And you know how I am about not knowing things. What if there are riots? I can just see it now. ‘Local girl mobbed by riot of high schoolers.’ Oliver, I'm too young to be mobbed!”

If he weren't driving, she’d retaliate for the snort of laughter he lets out at her response. 

“Hey, I'm serious!”

“I know you are. And that's why it's so funny.”

She sighs, shaking her head at his side profile as he keeps his eyes on the road, “I'm just not used to being noticed by anyone that isn't my friends, or you know, you,” she adds sarcastically, “the most popular guy in the whole school.”

Oliver sobers some, mirth leaving his face until there's just a small smile on his lips. “Well, if it's worth anything, I happened to have noticed you from the first day of freshman year.”

Her jaw goes slack. Freshman year Felicity was a short, awkward brunette with a gangly set of limbs. She'd never call herself an ugly duckling per say, but she was young and even more insecure and she hadn't discovered her sense of style yet. She wasn't that comfortable in her own skin. So the thought that Oliver noticed her is… troubling. And he's never mentioned this before either.

“Noticed me how? Like ‘wow, how unfortunate it must be to be her’ right? That's how you noticed me...”

He chuckles, glancing over at her, “Why would it be unfortunate? You were cute. Awkward yes, but cute.”

Felicity’s cheeks heat and she attempts to joke about it to play off her embarrassment, “Well, it was all apart of my charm. Being cute and awkward. And it's full proof too because obviously it worked.”

He grins, “That it did. You've managed to charm me, Thea, my parents--”

Felicity’s laughter interrupts Oliver’s words, and he looks over at her like he's offended she'd find what he's saying funny.

“My parents like you,” he insists, but he says it too defensively for it to be anything but an exaggeration.

She looks at him, raising one eyebrow in a silent question of  _ really _ ?

Glancing over at her, he blows out a breath, stopping at a red light as he relents, “Okay, maybe like is too strong of a word. My Mom finds you… interesting. And she doesn't hate your guts. That's as close to approval that you'll get in such a short amount of time.”

She recalls the night of the football game where Mrs Queen had interrupted them doing… things, and had recognized her immediate disdain towards her, then saw how that changed to her reluctant tolerance, to quiet revaluation and what she thought at dinner last night to be at least a little respect. She might not be her favorite person, but like Oliver said, at least she doesn't hate her.

Felicity was also surprised at how much she hadn't let Mrs Queen's opinion of her bring her down. She hadn't left her self worth slip not once. Sure, she was intimidated, but her back never bent. She stood straight. 

She hopes whatever it is that had gotten into her then finds its way back to her when she faces everyone. 

“What about your Dad?”

She notices how his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel as he takes off when the light turns green. 

He doesn't glance at her. “What about my Dad?”

“What does he think?” she prompts, not wanting to push him about the sour subject but feeling like it's past time they discuss how much pent up anger he has towards the man.

“You mean about you or about how he thinks our relationship won't last in college?”

Felicity winces, that particular topic not something she wanted to give further thought much less be brought up again. Oliver and her haven't even gotten through high school yet. 

Thinking about college means thinking about a possible future where they might not work out. She's almost 18 but it feels grown-up in a way she hasn't managed to grasp yet.

She panics as she tries to come up with a subject change, but he beats her to it when he sighs and looks over at her. “Look I'm sorry about bringing that up. He just… gets under my skin so easily. It wasn't always like this but I feel like the older I get the less he feels like my Dad, and more like someone that's a substitute, you know? Like, he's just filling in. Not really doing the things a father should,” he sighs, pent up frustration tangible in the space surrounding him. 

She gives him a small understanding smile, reaching down to squeeze his hand still on her thigh. Something shifts in his eyes though, and when he turns back to the road, pulling into the school's parking lot and finding his regular spot, he curses under his breath as if chastising himself. 

“I'm such an asshole,” he says, turning fully in his seat to face her. She spots a few other students leaving their cars and heading towards the entrance. Felicity swallows down her nervousness. “Here I am complaining about my Dad when, you know, technically he hasn't…” he trails off, avoiding eye contact with her as he's unsure how to finish his sentence.

She does it for him, “Technically he hasn't walked out on you and your Mom and sister.”

He eventually meets at her gaze, “Yeah. I'm sorry. Those two things aren't even comparable. I shouldn't even be complaining.”

But she doesn't think it should be something he brushes off easily either. She'd sensed his growing disappointment and hurt towards his father for weeks now, but this weekend must've been different somehow.

And she wants them to talk about it because that's what they do.

“Still sucks though,” she says, “You're allowed to feel left behind even if technically he hasn't done so. You're allowed to  _ feel _ . Just because someone has had it harder than you doesn't mean what you feel isn't valid, okay?”

He doesn't think so, or at least not yet, she can tell. But because it's her that's saying it, he's listening and hearing and making the effort. He takes the comfort and the reassurance because it's hers and it's meant for him.

He reaches across the console to cup her cheek, “I'm the one that's supposed to be making you feel better right now. Not the other way around.”

She grins, “I know. We're multitasking.”

Oliver shakes his head as he fights a smile, just a moment before he pulls her face towards his. The kiss is soft and tender, and she's never felt this much love and appreciation and acceptance in just the touch of two lips.

When they pull apart, he doesn't look at her, “Okay, then let's multitask,” she follows his gaze outside at the students passing by before his eyes flit back to her, “I know you're nervous about what everyone's going to think or say, and I know that deep down you're still scared that they'll somehow magically make me see a part of you that you think I won't like, but, Felicity, I've seen  _ all _ of you, and I'm in love with every single thing that makes you, you.”

Her smile is wobbly when she presents one to him and she’s annoyed at how quickly she'd managed to tear up. She shuts her eyes, pulling herself together and basking in his love for her and her love for him. And really, why are they still sitting in the car?

Felicity opens her eyes, sealing his lips with a quick kiss and checking her reflection in the rear view mirror before blowing out a steadying breath. When she looks back at him, he's looking at her like he's never been prouder.

“Ready?” Oliver asks.

“No, but let's go do it anyway.” Felicity says.

 

***

 

Felicity doesn't think she's seen so many people do double takes in her life. It’s like a revolving door of heads. One after the other, their eyes widen and their mouths drop open and their eyebrows are at their hairlines. 

Their faces are all somewhat familiar, but she doesn't think that before today half of these people would have recognized her outside of school.

Felicity’s arms are wrapped around Oliver’s bicep, their bodies side by side as they enter the hallways of Star City High. If her grip is tighter than usual, well… she can't be blamed.

She tries to avoid eye contact with as much persons as possible, but it's difficult, not only because everyone is looking at her, but also because people keep coming up to Oliver to greet him. 

It's mostly guys from the football team concerned about his injury from the game last Friday. They do that slappy hug thing that all guys do, and she's forced each time to take a step back so her face stays out of range of a rogue hand.

A few girls step up to him to say hi, and unsurprisingly, they all act like she isn't their as they fawn over him. Feigning worry over his concussion and not so subtly offering ‘help’ to nurse him back to health. Each time, Oliver finds her hand and squeezes it in a reminder that she's the one that has the steering wheel. Over the weekend, when they hadn’t crossed this particular bridge yet and things seemed easy and doable, she’d told him that if anyone asked, she'd be the one who introduced herself as his girlfriend first. Admittedly, at the time, she'd just enjoyed the rush of imagining herself in this exact situation, except, you know,  _ she'd actually say something _ .

When it's clear she's too chicken to speak up, Oliver politely declines and insists that he already has all the help he needs. It's broad enough of a statement that lets them know that he's talking about her and that she's significant to him without actually stating that they're in a relationship.

She remains quiet the whole time and he's disappointed, she knows, but someone else is walking up to him each time before either of them can say anything.

He’s talking to a guy who keeps shooting confused glances her way, and with her bag on her back and her hands empty, she feels at a lost with what to do with them. All of a sudden, it all becomes a bit too much. She starts fidgeting, and she can tell Oliver notices how uncomfortable she feels because he hurries to end the small talk and throws a comforting arm over her shoulders. 

When they get to her locker, the tension that she hadn't realized had settled in her back slowly begins to slip away. She takes her first real breath since she had walked inside, and the corners of her lips slip down from the permanent smile she'd placed on her face as everyone had been around them.

“I'm sorry,” Oliver says.

Her back is to him as she fumbles with her combination, but it's forgotten as she turns at his words, confusion and guilt coloring her features, she's sure.

“For what? You haven't done anything wrong.”

He shuffles on his feet, “The guys, the people staring, the people acting like you're not even there -- that's all somewhat my fault.”

She shrugs, undeterred because, well, he really can't help but being popular and desirable. And all those things come with the territory. So, really, it's not his fault at all. “I don't blame you for any of that.”

He smiles a small smile, but it's only there for a second before it's gone altogether. He looks around at the people around them, and it's only then does she remember that they're still surrounded by an hallway of spectators.

And then she realizes something strange.

They've… moved on.

People are rushing to get their stuff from their lockers, and talking to their friends and laughing and… completely going on about their business while her and Oliver are standing right there. 

Of course a few are still glancing at them every so often, but she can tell that they're just curious. 

Huh. Maybe there won't be any riots and pitchforks after all.

“Do you not want to do this anymore?”

Felicity snaps her head around so fast, the end of her ponytail smacks her in the face almost comically. “Don't want to do what anymore?”

He sighs, stepping out of the way of a tiny freshman as she moves past them. The girl doesn't even spare them a passing glance.

“This. Us, going public. I noticed the way you were all but hiding behind my shadow when people were talking to us,” he pauses, scratches the back of neck in a rare sign of self consciousness, “Look, if you changed your mind, Felicity, you can tell me.”

“No!” she says, a little too quickly, “No. I haven't changed my mind.” She swallows nervously, reaching out and grabbing hold of his hand before slipping her small fingers between his large ones. “It's just… It was all a bit more overwhelming than I thought it would be. But, there's no point in turning back. I'm pretty sure the whole school knows by now, and I'm getting the feeling that they won't set my body on fire or something,” she gestures around them with her free hand at everyone going about their business.

There's still a crease in his forehead from the way his whole face is screwed up unhappily. “And if they were? Would you be backing out then?”

It takes her a minute of staring into his blue blue eyes for her to understand what he's asking.  _ Is she only going through with this because things aren't as bad as she thought they’d be? _ Not yet, at least.

Put quite simply, “No. I'm in no matter what.”

And she absolutely means it. She doesn't ever think her anxiety and her uneasiness will go away just like that. But it's not from a place of reluctance or uncertainty. She knows she wants to be with Oliver in every way no matter the circumstance. 

It's everybody else that she'd rather not deal with. But she will. Because they both deserve that.

Still though, Oliver doesn't look entirely convinced. So she does the one thing she think will.

Felicity grabs a hold of his face and plants her lips on his. His surprised intake of breath follows.

But then his arms wrap around her waist, keeping her still against him and their tongues mingle with each other and she hopes every person is Star City High-- heck,  _ Star City _ sees this and she hopes that Oliver knows, finally, that she loves him enough to do things she never thought she would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter tomorrow or saturday, so look out for that! 
> 
> and let me know what you think!
> 
> (also updates are coming for my other fics i promise i just have college and life and blah blah blah)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. Each chapter will interchange between Oliver and Felicity’s POVs.
> 
> you can find me at:   
> tumblr: [@emilyszuko](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilyszuko)  
> twitter: [@emilyszuko](https://twitter.com/emilyszuko)  
> to check for updates and also if you have any prompts or request, I'd be happy to write if I can.  
> Please, feedback it awesome.


End file.
